You're a demigod, Harry
by Saryana's
Summary: All summer long, Harry was left with the anger of being fully neglected by his friends. So, when he receives the offer to go to Camp Jupiter, he accepts, with no remorse. Now he must learn what it is to be a demi-god while he tries his best to forget his past - it's a lost case for him, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for the charcters, places and basically everything! Also credit to a post I saw on Google+ which gave me the idea to make this and a girl who helped me pick a few thing! Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

**EDIT: I'm aware that my first chapters use dashes instead of parentheses. From the fourth chapter on, I don't use them any longer. I haven't edited these yet because I'm going to re-write the first lot of chapters, so I considered that I would simply edit it at once. Any more comments over dashes will be deleted. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't happy. But who would be happy when he doesn't get any information on anything from the Wizarding World. And right after Voldemort had came back from the dead! He would wait everyday for some owl from anyone, yet he got nothing. Ron and Hermione would only ask him how he is and fully ignore when he was sending them letters asking for any piece of info. Even Sirius gave him nothing, he only kept telling him to stay at Privet Drive. As if Harry had somewhere else to go... Or was stupid enough to leave.

Now the boy was pacing in his room. His aunt, uncle and cousin where going out for some fancy dinner in a fancy restaurant so he was left home. They gave him instructions to stay home while they were gone. And he was obviously thinking of doing the opposite. It was probably the only time he could walk around the town, so he had a perfect opportunity to do so.

Listening carefully, he heard them walk out of the door. Walking quietly towards the window, he watched them enter the car and than drive out, farther and farther off. To be sure they won't come back in the near ten minutes to find him out, he first began to feed his owl, than gave him a letter to hid best friends who he started to think that they weren't much if his friends anymore. Then he ordered Hedwig to begin to bite their fingers if they don't answer with actual information.

Harry followed his snowy owl's flight towards a certain direction. He wondered if Ron and Hermione had moved from the Burrow, because it was in in the opposite direction. Shrugging, he put a jacket onto himself and walked downstairs. He half-walked half-ran to the door, being pretty glad that he was finally going to be outside from his prison with his nice relatives.

The boy walked out. He smiled slightly towards the sun in his eyes. There was a nice feeling inside of him, the same that he had when playing Quidditch or at least flying on a broom - freedom. And so he walked around the town, taking as much time as he could for his walk. The more time outside he stayed, he guessed it would be better. The time out pretty much made his mind distance from his anger from the past few days and he really didn't understood why. Maybe it was just the clear air or the feeling that he wasn't in his small room. Who knew?

While he walked around it seemed as if the kids where trying to run away from him. He sighed. Yet another reason to hate his uncle and aunt. From when he came at Hogwarts, they were twirling the story around that he was in Saint Bernard School for Troubled boys. And that didn't help anyone see him in a good light. And it sucked much for him.

While he was walking, he noticed that he was crumbling something in his pocket. He bit his lip. It was Sirius ' s latest letter. Again with the typical, stay in place and such. He felt him old anger build in him again. Why didn't they send him anything? Why was he hold in nostalgia? Was he not the boy-who-lived? Couldn't he be trusted? Or they had lost faith in him? Maybe they thought that someone who fainted every time he meet Voldemort couldn't be fit to fight... That made him crumble the note up even more.

What caught him of guard was two kids who had burst out of the corner. He stumbled back slightly. "Sorry! " one of them called. A boy, it seemed. The weird thing was that he had an American accent. From when was their Americans here? He shook his head and watched them run. They had something in their hands. And those things gleamed in the light almost like swords. But the kids were running too fast for Harry to make out. He sighed as they ran. Who were they? He had never seen them here and the town wasn't really a liked place for people who weren't born and raised here.

After a nice hour of walking he went back. The restaurant Vernon had gone to wasn't that far away and they weren't one to eat long, so he knew they would come back quick. Sure enough, ten minutes after Harry had returned, their car had pulled in. He smirked to himself and began to walk in his own room. Just than his uncle called him down:

-Boy!

Harry opened and closed his door as him he walked out of he room and ran down the stairs. He was positive for what he was called - to put their clothes in place and basically be their servant. He was just putting up Dudley's coat up when his uncle roared.

\- OWL!

Harry almost dropped the coat from surprise. Could it be? He turned around and got mildly disappointed. It was only an owl from the Ministry. Probably to tell them the subject boom for this year. He took of the letter from the owl and began to read what was written while his uncle yelled.

\- OWL AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWL IN MY HOUSE!

Dear Mr Potter,

We have received intelligence that you have preformed the patronus charm at twenty-three minutes past nine in a Muggle-inhabitated area.

The severity of this breach of the Degree for the Responsible Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 am on August 12th.

Hoping you are well,

Yours sincerely,

Malfada Hopkirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC

Ministry of Magic

Harry read it twice. Expelled? For what?! He didn't even meet a dementor to preform that spell! Yet he is accused... Unbelievable! First of all his wand was in his room, at the bottom of his trunk. If his wand could preform magic by itself, the boy didn't know, but he was positive it didn't. Harry looked at the clock, seeing it showed 9:30 at the moment. So he had to, by this letter, done magic seven minutes ago... And people did't forget for seven minutes, he wasn't a gold fish after all.

Ignoring Vernon ' s yells he began to think what to do now... Maybe he could try and get into another school? Or just live like a muggle for the rest of his life. But before he could plan on something - no, somethings flew inside.. He took the two owls and unrolled them. The first was from Arthur, telling him not to run away because Dumbledore was going to help and such. And that soon they'll get him. That didn't help Harry, it only made his angrier - he was fine enough without needing Dumbledore's help AGAIN! The second was again from the Ministry - telling him that he isn't expelled for now and that the hearing will be held for that.

Harry spoke his head. That's it! He is done with wizards being idiots, done with magic and so on! He didn't want be one! Crushing the letter in his hand, he turned to go upstairs. Than his uncle stopped him

\- Where're you going?!

\- Away from here.

\- Why?

Harry though for a moment before saying - I have to meet with Dumbledore. I have to move out from here. - He stared into his uncles face, waiting to see what he wants to say.

\- Well, than hurry! - He said at last. Harry nodded with a smile and quickly put everything in his trunk. Well, now he could use his wand for a last time, why not do so? He made a swift spell for everything to go into his trunk. He smiled when it worked. He never saw his room so clean... The boy kept the cage, hoping that Hedwig would go to it rather than Harry. Than he remembered a spell which reduces the size of things. He preformed it three times before it worked. Harry put the small trunk in his pocket before walking out. He wasn't surprised when only told his a quick hurry.

Outside Harry took a deep breath of the night air. He liked it. He gazed up, seeing the stars. And clouds. A storm seems to be coming... Oh well! The boy began to walk to the bus stop, hoping to catch a late nighter. But when he was near he heard a growl, deep. Turning around, he saw the dark shadow of a dog. First he thought it might be Sirius, mad that he was out but when it didn't turn into his god father, he began to back away. It didn't seem like a normal dog, it was bigger. And seemed to blend with the shadows more. And than it attacked. With a loud bark, it launched towards him. Harry put his hands up to protect himself from it... But it never came.

Looking up, he noticed two figures - the same boy and girl that almost made him fall down about an hour or two ago. Now he looked at them closer. The boy was with blond hair and startling blue eyes. The girl was with Raven black hair and her eyes were either black or really dark. He watched as the fought the dog. The girl was doing it with a dagger, the boy with a spear. Soon enough the dog turned... Into golden dust? Just they turn to him

\- You okay? - the boy asked. When Harry nodded, he took out his hand and helped him out. Just than did Harry notice he was on the ground. - My name is Jason Grace and this is Reyna. Did you see everything? -Harry nodded, slightly confused by that question. And even more confused when the two kids looked at each other and nodded. - Okay... Have you heard of the Greek Mythology? - Yet another nod. -Good. Well, you see, it's real. And you, probably, are a son of a god. Maybe grand kid but it the quest we have been sent with here is true, you're a full demi god. Not sure son of who though. Are you a... what did he say... a wizard?

Harry looked at the two kids with wide eyes and an open mouth.

-I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

**Harry is a demi-god... Fun! How it happened will be explained later on. And who, obviously. If you have ANY questions at all, feel free to ask! If you notice some grammar mistakes anywhere, point them out to me. Or if I had accidentally written 'Greek' instead of 'Roman' wrong! Please review and tell me what you think, no matter positive or not! I take all criticism! I will try to update often but it's hard to do it from my phone, so it may not be very often! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan!  
**

* * *

It had been a few days from the time that Harry had ran away. And a few days from when he learned that one of his parents is a Roman God. During that time he was travelling with two other demigods - Reyna who was a daughter of Bellona and Jason, the son of Jupiter. They had explained him everything about Camp Jupiter. They also explained to him about Saturn. It seems that the titan had decided to come back and destroy the world. Fun! Of course, that didn't help when it came to Voldemort but Harry was done with the Wizarding World. The more time that goes by, the more angry to them he gets. Not only the fact that his trust to his old friends was gone but being expelled from Hogwarts. Then he was brought back but only because Dumbledore had brought him back.

Harry examined his sword. It wasn't very balanced but that was what he could have for now. Not until he returns to Camp Jupiter he can't get a decent sword. But for the period monsters that attacked it worked. He wasn't good in fighting but managed to kill a few. He was much better than at first. Plus Jason often helped in in using it. Harry and he seemed to get on much better than Reyna although he got along pretty well with her.

As for them seeming to know that he is a wizard, only they, the praetors and some boy called Octavian know. Octavian was some toy killing guy, descendant of Apollo and was the guy who looked into the future. One day he got a message from a god, telling him about Harry. So he had told the two praetors about it. At the end they sent Jason and Reyna on a quest to find him, as they were the most trusted campers. The praetors themselves would go but with Saturn coming it would be too risky for them to leave Camp Jupiter with no leader. Even though the Roman demi-gods where quiet the power, they still needed a leader to guide them around. Plus they didn't want to bring too much attention to Harry. But as Reyna and Jason the second best pair of demi-gods after them, they were sent on.

They were travelling towards London - they had three tickets for a plane back to the US. Air travel was the best way for them, as one, Jason was a son of Jupiter, so they would have a sure safe trip. Although travelling to Europe is risky enough, really. Secondly, the Romans didn't have a big trust in Neptune, the god of the sea, and wouldn't really go by sea. And thirdly - Neptune and Jupiter weren't very friendly to each other, so Jason would be pretty much dead. And the rest along with him.

When they were near enough to see London, Harry felt an unhappy jerk in his stomach. This was it... The place where he had been firstly introduced to magic. Diagon Alley was here... And if he had remembered correctly, the Ministry of Magic. Which, of course, made sense. Harry hoped that he doesn't meet any wizards - it would be dreadful. He already knew that half of the Wizarding World hated him - he didn't need to meet them. Though he mostly hoped not to see any of his friends - if he did, he won't be sure he'll be able to resist not going to Hogwarts. Or if he would forgive any of them.

The three walked quietly to London. Harry didn't want to talk. Reyna was keeping all her senses on. Jason... Well, he would probably feel awkward if only he had began to talk. He liked this Harry kid but couldn't understand him. He was so... different. The boy wasn't like the most Romans, or any really. He was kinda foolish at times and didn't always listen to what Reyna or Jason said, training, getting and making food, etc. And Jason hoped that this behavior of his won't get him into any trouble. It would suck for the poor guy. Suddenly, when they had arrived inside London at last, Reyna spoke up:

-Okay, now he have to try and find out the date. Our plane is for... - she stopped for a moment while she took one of the tickets out of her pocket - ... the 12th.

Harry almost stopped in mid track. Well, that was great. The day his supposed 'hearing' had to be, that will be the day he has to travel around. Couldn't it have been a day earlier? He didn't _want _to be in London when it was going on. Heck, he didn't want to be in England. Or even in Europe. No, North America seemed like a better destination. But he guessed that some stuff had to be done until his freedom.

\- Harry, what are you doing? - Harry jerked out of his thoughts. Reyna and Jason had turned around, looking at him. He seemed to have stopped walking... He walked up to them. The girl rolled her eyes. - If you hadn't heard for our plan, we search for a newspaper stand and try to find what date it is today. Do you know any daily papers? I don't know the ones here... - Harry opened to open his mouth to answer but closed it, realizing the only newspaper he knew was the Daily Prophet. And usually that isn't sold randomly on the muggle streets. Reyna rolled her eyes again. - Of course not... C'mon, lets try and see our luck.

Reyna lead them through the confusing London streets, making them even more confusing by turning on ever block she could. After about six blocks, they finally had found one. They walked up to the stand. The seller looked at them sceptically, which made sense from the fact that they were covered in dirt, their shoes where covered in mud and they might as well be homeless. Harry ignored it. It was better from having someone gazing and his scar. Grabbing on of the newspapers randomly, he scanned for the date. _August 12th, 2009. _Harry frowned. Really? They hadn't been walking for that long... Had they?

Reyna looked over his shoulder and muttered something he couldn't understand. He guessed it was in Latin. She then grabbed both him and Jason by their wrists and began to half drag them, while they ran as well. And just then, Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. Reyna stopped at looked at him. How she heard it through all the cars, no one will know. She sighed.

\- Hungry? - Harry nodded slightly. He hadn't eaten for a pretty long time, that was true. She sighed again. - Okay. We'll quickly find somewhere to eat. Just please be quick. The plane is at five o'clock and we have no idea where the airport is.

Harry nodded and the three walked into the nearest café. Harry bought himself some eggs, Reyna didn't buy anything and Jason had taken some bacon. They sat down. At one point someone sat on the table behind him. They were quiet for a while until Harry heard some familiar voices:

\- Do you guys think Harry will show up today? I'm worried for him! He hasn't been seen from... Well, we all know from when.

\- This is Harry, 'Mione! Of course he'll show!

\- Yes, Ron, but -

\- Hermione, we came to London not to think about Harry but to try and stop him if he does something stupid. Or try to save him if You - Know - Who had captured him!

\- Thank you, Fred! I've wanted to tell her this for days - stop worrying for him, 'Mione!

\- You're Welcome, George! Great minds think alike!

\- That indeed!

\- Ugh, you two are such idiots...

Harry wanted to listen on but couldn't. He felt anger building up at his friend. So they were here... To stop him, as they said, from 'doing something stupid'. Well, whatever! He felt himself roll his eyes at them. He didn't even notice Reyna rise his eyebrows, after which she had smirked. She stood up and began towards the exit.

\- C'mon you two, it's time! - she said. Jason looked confused at Harry, after which he stood up. While he stood up, he heard the people from the table next to him say.

\- Hey, that guy has Harry's hair!

\- Not you too, Ron...

\- Wait, I think Ron is right! That _is _Harry! Look, his glasses.

He heard as everyone quickly has stood up. Almost the same second Reyna had yelled 'Run!', Harry was up and running, as fast as he could. He didn't at all want to meet up with them. It was enough seeing them. No, he'll go away. He ignored all the "Harry, wait"'s and ran after Reyna and Jason, who were, unsurprisingly, _very _fast. What the hell did they teach them at that camp? He was slightly afraid of that place now...

Suddenly Reyna hailed a taxi. It was so quick that Harry had slowed down for a few seconds, amazed. It wasn't until Reyna called for him that he ran up to them. Jason had already gone inside, while Reyna was waiting at the door. Harry went in, followed shortly.

\- To the London airport, please.

Harry watched in the rear window at his old friends. There were five - Hermione, Ron, George, Fred and Ginny. They all were watching with stunned faces (and confused) as the taxi drove away.

After about twenty minuets they had arrived at the airport. They kept quiet, until Harry remembered he doesn't have a passport. Reyna just smiled. When they arrived at the passport check, she snapped her fingers. Amazingly, they had let them in without even having a second glace at them. Harry looked confused but Jason explained to him about something called 'The Mist'. Was that why muggles couldn't see wizard things? It would make sense... Soon they went onto the plane and on it they explained more about there worlds. Harry had began to like the two more and more.

* * *

**Heeey! So, I hadn't updated for about two months... Sorry about that! Now I'll try to be more active with this, though it harder to type from my phone, plus I can't update it from there! And I'm sadly rarely on the computer! But I still will try! If I'm motivated enough, I'll try to get it out in the next week or two! We can hope... Anyways, please review, don't care if you liked it or hated it! Thanks to everyone who had till now!**

** To the guy who hates my title - all I can say is thank you from only disliking that! From your profile it seems that you hate everything you see... **

**Guest - Thanks for pointing that out! It was a mistake...**

**Outofthisworldgal - Yeah, I wanted to make this fan-fiction more different from the normal ones we see! Thanks for the review!**

**Till next time! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't believe what happened. Well, yes, a good week had went by but still - it was too... Abnormal. When she imagined meeting Harry again, she didn't see it as chasing after him on the streets of London while he is with two kids. It was weird that she hadn't met them, though. Well, she hadn't seen them at Hogwarts. So Harry must have just met them, which made no sense! And why didn't he go to the trail... Now he was officially expelled from Hogwarts with hardly any chance of coming back! Yes, the Wizarding World were being idiots for what was going on with You-Know-Who coming back but that didn't mean that he should run from his problems...

But what was done is done. And though Hermione wished that the Ministry thought over everything once more, she doubted something such to happen. Harry was as good as dead now to the Wizarding World. The only person who could save them, sent away... And he also couldn't use magic, unless he wished to be found and... Well, it wasn't certain what could happen to him. Maybe just have his wand broken if lucky. But he also could be sent to Azkaban... Hermione thought wise when she told herself to stop thinking about this.

A good two - three weeks had went by from the story. It was almost time to be getting back to Hogwarts. What sucked is that their books hadn't been sent yet. Well, the list of them. The girl was worried - what if they had been expelled along with Harry? It was an absurd idea, of course, but the girl was always worrying over being expelled if she done one wrong step... Adding on that she and Ron were Harry's best friends, the chance did exist, even at the slightest. Arthur was nice and said it was only because no one wished to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. The brown-hair hoped he was right.

After finishing her morning plan of what to put in the trunk for Hogwarts, she went downstairs. The girl was very strict about her baggage and wanted to make sure she forgot nothing. Half the space was taken by her Hogwarts uniform, along with her tooth and hair brush, a few more casual clothes, her wand and Potions ingredients. She had left space for all the books she will need for the year, which surely would be much, as the girl takes apart in almost all but two school subjects. That meant having much space in her trunk for them, along with slight more for additional books - after the events in her second year, she made sure to take Hogwarts: A History, along with other such books which may come in handy for this year. In case the merman decided to attack Hogwarts from the bathrooms or an inferi apocalypses broke loose. All could happen with Harry as her friend. Then again, Harry won't be at Hogwarts this year...

Downstairs smelt like fresh-baked beacon, toast and eggs. A great start of the day. When she stepped on the ground floor and looked into the dining room, Hermione could notice that almost everyone was there. In fact, it seemed only she, Ms. Weasley(who was in the other room, washing dishes) and Sirius weren't at the table yet. So she walked in, politely said 'good morning' and took what she will eat. A piece of toast with butter on top and some scrambled eggs. She was very glad that house-elves didn't make the meal. Even though the Black house did have one, he didn't seem keen at all to so such things. And Hermione was glad of this, though she wished everyone was nicer to him. Only she and the two Weasley parents seem to acknowledge that he is, in fact, a living creature and not ones slave. What a pity.

\- Mwowning, 'Ewmnie. - Ron said with his mouth full of food. Hermione put a look of disgust on her face.

\- Do not speak with your mouth full of food! - she told him and rolled her eyes. He rolled back and gulped down his food, before speaking again. And he didn't hide the sarcasm in his voice.

\- _Good morning, Hermione. _

Hermione sighed and sat down. Moments later five owls swooped into the room and landed in front of Hermione, Ron, George, Ginny and Fred. They all reached forward and took the letter from the legs. From two of the letters fell badges. On Hermione's face grew a smile, as one of the two had fallen from hers and it had a nice big 'P' on it. The other one belonged to Ron. The girl wondered who it would belong to if Harry was here and not... With however he had ran off with. It was more likely he to receive it and not Ron. But never the less, it was he. This will be fun patrolling nights... The twins reaction was quick to come.

\- What's that you got? A badge? Ickly Ronnickens got a badge? You're a prefect? - As soon as Ms. Weasley heard that, she almost broke the plate she seemed to be washing at the moment. That just made Fred and George laugh more.

\- A prefect? Really? Oh, Ron, congratulations! That's everyone in the family! - The twins coughed.

\- And what are Fred and I, next door neighbors?

\- If you didn't go around getting three O.W.L.s, maybe have had the chance to be a prefect! - Ms. Weasley scoffed. Of course, that just made the two alike red heads to laugh harder. On the other hand, Ron was turning red as a tomato from all this. He looked at Hermione with a plead for help, after which he said.

\- Well, er, it seems like Hermione also is a prefect...

Heads turned to her as well and she shot a deathly glare to Ron, who only shrugged. Although she was proud of this achievement, the girl wished that this wasn't the way they had found out about it all. But still, she nodded.

\- Yes, it seems so. Though, to tell the truth, I guess everyone expected it...

\- Ah, she is being very modest! - Fred began.

\- Yes, I agree! Very! C'mon, Hermione, you know that you are smart! Accept that you have gotten a prefect badge!

Hermione just rolled her eyes at the two and continued to eat. Soon after, everyone went back to what they were doing before, with the exception of Fred and George who found it more entertaining to tease Ron about the badge. At one moment Ms. Weasley spoke up.

-Ron, do you want me to buy you something from Diagon Alley tomorrow?

* * *

Three days had went by. Ron had asked for a broom and a broom he got. He was very happy, it seemed. Now they were traveling to the Hogwarts Express for their next year at their beloved school. It was quite a bore, the travel. So we shall skip to when they have arrived. Hermione did search for one last time to see if the familiar jet-black hair would appear from anywhere. Sadly, it didn't. She and Ron headed to where the rest of the prefects shall meet. Inside they met a some students, most older, along with two from their year - Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who, sadly, weren't on friend-terms with neither Hermione, nor Ron. Malfoy smirked as the two entered. During the next fifteen minuets of waiting for the rest, both parties didn't take eyes of each other. Not until two students began to speak.

\- Hello, my name is Roger and this is Rebecca. We will be Head Students this year. Now, we don't have much to tell you. Today all of you will be walking around the train and looking to see if anyone is doing something out of order. For the year we have made a schedule for when you will be patrolling during the night - of course, for the fifth years we will make it so you still have time to study. For any plans during the year, we will tell you when the time comes. To let us know each other, as we are, in one way, stuck with each other for the rest of the year, will shall ask for all of you to say some words about yourself.

What the rest said, Hermione half-listened and half didn't. It wasn't much interesting, at least for her. It seemed as if some force hated her, as she was the lucky one who would have to talk about herself last. Like the others, she stood up and walked to the front. While ignoring whatever Draco and Pansy may or may not be doing to her. After taking a deep breath, she began.

\- My name is Hermione Granger. I'm a Gryffindor. My parents are dentists. From when I was young I like to read... So I guess that is why I often get good grades, both here and at home... And I don't have something very important or interesting to say, so that is it. - with that, the girl sat down with the by far worst introduction ever. After that they had been dismissed and the girl began to patrol around. This will be the worst school year ever.

* * *

**Okay! So, the third chapter is out! I decided that I shall show both, Harry's story and his friends. It won't always be from Hermione, of course! Anyways, the usual the characters aren't mine, but J. K. Rowlings and Rick Riordans... This is annoying... Anyways, thanks to everyone who has read this far(and to those who had only read one chapter). And to all the favorites and followers the story is getting, which I did not expect, not at such an early state of the story at least! Now, to answer comments (or in this case it's a comment). **

**Outofthisworldgal: **

**Q - welcome back**  
** Will the Ministry take Harry's magic away for him not showing up at his hearing? Will they have a kill on site notice on him or just do everything possible to arrest him? **  
** Will Saturn/Kronos join Voldey? **  
** Have you thought about which god/goddess is Harry's parent?**

**A - Thanks!**

**Unless they manage to find him (which I'm not planning on for now), no. They will try to arrest him, yes. No killing though, as they still want answers. For now I'm not planning nor for Kronos, nor for Gaea to interact with Voldemort, though I am still thinking on what villin or something such for that to happen. And yes, I have thought for that.**

**That is all for now! You should expect a chapter somewhere in May, as I have a lot of time then! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All credit goes to J. K. Rowling, author of _Harry Potter_ and Rick Riordan, author of _Percy Jackson and the Olympian Gods _and _Heroes of Olympus_!**

* * *

It was a good ride in the plane. The weather was definitely nice, though it would easily be explained from the fact that Jason was a son of Jupiter. His father wouldn't want him to die in his own domain. Harry felt weird - though he loved flying with a broom, this flight not only brought him nostalgia for Hogwarts and his own life, it also made him feel trapped. He couldn't control where he wished to go, he couldn't feel the wind in his hair. All he could do was sit back and watch... And he didn't like that one bit.

On the second day they arrived. It was an obvious end of the evening. Harry felt a cold breeze hit him. It wasn't as bad as in England at times but it still was rather surprising for this area. He would have excepted it to be warm. Beside him Reyna began to talk:

\- It's warm in the summer but that's only during the day. In the night the temperature falls dramatically. You'll get used to... Actually, I think you've been through worst, considering England...

Harry chuckled and continued to walk, until all three were safely out of the airport. And just as that, Jason shoved Harry his temporary sword. The boy frowned at it, not really understanding what Jason wished to demonstrate with that:

\- In England we were safe because Trivia promised to keep the monsters a bay. You see, it dangerous for demi-gods to be in Europe. I honestly don't know why she did it and why she can't keep them forever away but... Who knows? Anyways, be ready, for monsters may attack.

Harry nodded, rather confused, but he grabbed the sword and walked after the two. Both seemed to know very well where they are going, considering how quickly they walked and how sudden were their turns. Harry had a rather hard time to catch up, though he managed. How he missed his broom... He shook his head, not wanting to get another dose of nostalgia for his old home, again... It was history, after all... Just a pity memory...

After what seemed like forever in Harry's eyes, they appeared at a very busy road. He frowned, not seeing where they could cross. He just opened his mouth to say something when Jason walked on the road and began to navigate himself through the coming cars. Shortly after Reyna began as well, right after she motioned for Harry to follow them. Rather uncertain, he walked onto the boulevard, dodging rather unsuccessfully the cars, though well enough not to have him run over and killed. When he was safely at the other side, he turned to the other two:

\- What the bloody hell was that? - he said, not hiding his anger. - We could'a died there!

Reyna sighed, shaking her head.

\- The entrance is on this side of the road and this was the closest way. Around the corner you will see it. And please, keep away your British phrases... Americans don't use 'bloody hell'. And, at camp Jupiter, 'could'a' isn't liked as well.

Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk to his right, looking for the entrance for this camp. This time Jason coughed slightly.

\- Um... Camp is the other way...

Harry sighed and turned, seeing the other two already walking. Well, they could of said that sooner! After a few meters, Harry noticed someone wearing an armor, along with a bow and arrow thrown around their neck, though he seemed to be more keen to his sword, as he was holding onto it. The boy frowned slightly but remembered the conversation he had about 'the Mist'. Perhaps that was why mortals couldn't see one, no, two, kids in full battle clothes, guarding an old - looking cave thing. Or it was a really normal view in this part of the world. He already was having a problem keeping up with American things. Reyna walked up to them.

\- Hello, Leila, Alfred. Hopefully we will be allowed? - Reyna offered and smiled. Alfred laughed.

\- You were away for quiet some time, Ray. Same for you, Jay. Though I don't know the guy with ya. - Leila slapped his arm slightly. - Ow, ow, ow... That hurt...

\- And I have purple hair. - she rolled her eyes. - I've heard that you were out to retrieve a new camper, which is slightly unusual but I guess it makes sense why you went out, as he is from England, if I heard right. And so has this idiot here, but he's being stupid again. But what could you expect from a son of Mercury?

Harry smiled slightly at the two. They reminded them of... No, not again! Why does every second thing he see remind him of them... Oh, look, a broom! Flying!... This lamppost reminds me when Hagrid was interested in them... That old building reminds me of the Shreaking Shack... This dog looks like Padfoot... He shook his head, trying to make the memories go away.

\- You okay, man? - Alfred asked him, tilting his head.

\- Er... Yeah... A bug was annoying me. - Harry lied, though he himself didn't really know why. Gladly, they took it as a legit explanation and continued their conversation about Saturn and Mt. Othrys. Harry knew he should know what they talked about... Reyna and Jason did explain about the situation, after all. But all he remembered was that Saturn was the bad guy who wanted to destroy the world and kill everyone, before making his own world. Rather jolly guy. Especially the fact that he controls time or something from that sort...

\- Well, we better get Harry in and show him around. - Jason said after a while and everyone nodded, before they went into the tunnel. It was pretty damp. Harry honestly wondered what kind of camp this was. Before he imagined it so grand, so amazing... But a sewer entrance didn't really bring up the same image for the place.

However, when they reached the end of it, the boy was ready to take back his thoughts. They were greeted by a vast land and a river, which was shaped in the letter G. There were three places which seemed to have buildings in them. Harry looked around for a bridge across the river but only saw two, both rather far from the entrance. Great. More walking. Just now did he hear the Reyna was explaining about Camp Jupiter and how it was structured. Ops. She also seemed to notice that he wasn't in hour.

\- Are you even listening... Oh, never mind. I'll just give you a brochure later... - she shook her head slightly. - Well, let's go.

They began to walk towards the bridge to the right. Not that it mattered. They both seemed to be equally far from the entrance, much to Harry's disappointment. He felt a yawn crawl out of his mouth. Though he tried to make it a quiet one, it hadn't worked yell. Reyna sent him a rather startling glare and he stopped yawning almost at the same moment. He didn't even know that was possibly. He suddenly understood why they called it a death glare - he felt that he would die from fear just because Reyna looked at him.

Soon they arrived at the bridge. It was made out of rocks, though it looked very stable. He hoped it didn't just look stable but actually was. Falling into a river wasn't on the top of his wish list. Not today, at least. Though he honestly doubted he would want to fall into a river any other day as well. When they crossed, he turned to Reyna.

\- Please tell me that we are going to the closest bundle of buildings here... I doubt I'll make it on...

She smiled slightly.

\- Don't worry. We are. I'm sure we could pick your cohort tomorrow. You need to rest.

Harry was rather confused after that but didn't ask any questions. He preferred not to get even more confused from the state he was in the moment. Though he knew that sooner or later that would happen.

After a while they arrived. Reyna told for them to wait for her while she ran up to an older girl. They talked for a while, often turning to look at the two boys in the distance though Harry was sure that they were looking just at him. They seemed to be very deep in the conversation. He looked towards the other person - she had a purple toga on her. He tried to remember where that seemed familiar... Purple... Didn't the preators wear purple. He yawned. Probably.

Soon Reyna returned to the two, smiling slightly:

\- So, I talked to Lana, you know, the preator.. - she turned to Harry and he bit his lip. He didn't remember her name. - And she agreed on allowing you to sleep for the night before having you chose! She said that you can sleep at the Fifth Cohort for the night.

Harry nodded just as Jason smiled.

\- That's great! You'll be with me, then. I'm in the Fifth. C'mon. - he said and grabbed Harry by the wrist before dragging him to the building on their left. Reyna herself had went to hers.

The building was... Well, it could have been better. Everything was rather old. Compared to everything he had seen for now from the camp, he didn't expect such a building. The floor was from an old wood and it made noise while they walked across it. The windows were old and seemed to be from wood just as old. In fact, the only thing which looked rather newer was the beds put all around the place. Jason coughed slightly.

\- It's, er, not in its best shape... But I'm still trying to make it better... You can have the bed next to Dakota who is... Well, he seems drunk but that is just because he drinks a lot of Kool - aid with triple super... So don't worry! - He shot Harry a reassuring smile before walking off to be questioned by everyone.

Nodding, Harry went to the bed and sat down, getting ready to go to sleep as soon as possible. Sadly, his neighbor didn't think that he needed to rest.

\- Heller! I'm Dakota! You?

Stunned slightly, Harry stared at him before remembering he was asked a question.

\- I'm Harry.

\- Well, Happy... Happy... Harry, why d'ya pick 'ere? And what's with ya voice?

\- I, err, still hadn't picked yet. I'm here for the night. I'm from England, you see... Travelled to here... And it's rather tiring...

\- Yer from Great Britney, really? Britney... Britain... So, yer a Brit! Swell! As fer t'morrow, don' pick fifth if ya can... Ya seem like a cool kid, ya'll be better of elsewhere. Maybe third like Reindeer if she accepts... You traveled with 'er, right? Reyna, sors...

\- Yeah, I was with her...

\- Well, go there if she wants ya. It's not bad here but... Ya can see yerself... Well, G'night!

Harry muttered back a good night. He felt very weird here. The Americans were pretty different from the British. He doubt he would find an English man drunk from Kel-Add or whatever it was which the boy had. Okay, maybe he could see... Considering now the Quidditch parties they have after a win... Though it would probably be from butterbeer... Which really wasn't better, come to think of it. Butterbeer...

The familiar jump in his stomach. He groaned quietly. How he missed... Everything. Everyone. Yet he knew he couldn't go back. He was officially expelled from Hogwarts... But it was better for everyone. Though he hadn't been attacked by monsters yet, it would have happened sooner or later... He thought if his parents. How his mother protected him when she died... If she was his real mother. What if she wasn't? It pretty much was either her or his father... Though he didn't get it. He defiantly looked like both... Actually, he was only said he looked like his father. So, was his mother really his mother? He groaned as he felt himself get a headache. He'll just ask a kid of the goddess of smart things... Who was she? Oh right, Minerva! He remembered because of Professor McGonagall. Why does he keep on remembering his old life again...

He closed his eyes, hoping to fall to sleep. Happily, Somnos (or Hypnos, depends in what you believe in) was generous for the night and allowed him to drift into sleep quickly.

The room was dark...

The only light coming was from out the windows. And there seemed to be a storm at the moment - a normal sight in England.

When we say windows, we don't mean one or two small ones. No, this hall was grand, with a stone floor carved with different figures in it. As for the windows, they were too many to quickly count but they were probably around 10. The wooden frame was carved with different shapes - vines intertwined, animals (mostly snakes) and other unfamiliar for Harry figures. It seemed as though the room used to have furniture, as there was different areas in the room with wet squares, big enough to be a sofa of some kind, and went over as if trying to hide that. Most people wouldn't notice but Harry spent most of his life cleaning so he could at least see such things.

At the end of the room was a chair, no, a throne. On it was seated a cold - looking man. His eyes was scarlet red and his skin was as white as milk. As if he was an albino. His eyes were cold, no emotion letting slip pass them. He had no nose, instead having to slits in it's place. He had bitten his already thin lips, if he even had any. Around his shoulders was a thick snake, hissing and slithering around his master. Just looking at him would give you chills.

But that wasn't the biggest reason you would be afraid in the end.

That man was Lord Voldemort.

In front of the Dark Lord was a just as tall man but not as scary looking. His long blond hair could easily be mistaken for a girls if looked at from behind. Though he tried to keep a still expression, you could see in his ice blue eyes the fear he bore while looking at the guy in front of him. In fact, he was trembling all over, holding onto his staff for dear life.

\- So... - Voldemort began, his icy voice echoing into the whole hall, - The Potter boy... Is gone?

\- Yes, my Lord... - the man, known as Lucius Malfoy, said, his voice sounding rather higher than usual as he tried not to tremble, - Neither do we, nor does the Ministry know where he is... Ran away from his relatives a few days ago... And didn't appear at the trails after... Won't be going to Hogwarts, though, so that's-

A laugh. A blood - freezing laugh that a brain freeze you'd get from ice cream would seem warm.

\- This is Potter we're talking about. - Voldemort began, literally spitting out the name. - You believe he wouldn't be helped to learn on? Maybe not for a year or two, being underage, but someone would surely help him learn afterwards. So no, it's not good.

\- No one would help him, s-sir... - he said, losing control over his voice. - They all believe in the Daily...

\- But we can't hide forever, can't we? Stay quiet too long and we'll lose the chance. This has been planned far too long to fail because of a boy and I won't stop to wait.

\- I understand, my Lord...

\- Good, Lucius. Here is what I want you to do - send out scouts all over England and search for the boy. He must be found. I've already sent a few of our own.

\- Then why had you...

The same paralyzing laugh.

\- Use your influence over the Ministry and make them search for him as well. They may have a bigger chance of finding the boy for this moment - at least while we lay low. Be personally involved in any information found and report all to me.

\- Of course, my Lord...

\- Good. Now, Harry, I think you should wake up.

Harry blinked at that. Did Voldemort see him? He couldn't, right? Both figured were looking at him, as if expecting him to wake up any day now. This time Lucius spoke.

\- C'mon British boy, the whole bed is wet!

Wait, that wasn't right...? He put his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, before opening them again but in a different place. Instead of the gloomy hall, he was in a very light room. Instead of two men talking away from him, two boys were hanging over his bed. One with the name Jason, the other with the name Dakota. He groaned as he realized the bed sheet was twisted around him and wet from his sweet.

\- Good, you finally awoken. - Jason stated.

\- Yep, the queen awakes! Y'alright?

He simply nodded before standing up. Well, at least his head was clear. Jason smiled at him.

\- Great! I'm guessing you had a demi-god dream - it's when you, well, dream of something that has, is or will happen and they suck. You'll get used to them now. Well, I better be going, I have a few things to do. It'll take a few minuets, after that I'll be back and show you to the Mess Hall! Your clothes are on Dakota's bed, by the way.

Harry groaned again before slumping himself back into his pillow, head face. Both boys above him laughed.

\- Jas, you'll scare the boy. Queens aren' used to be treated such, righ'?

\- Stop calling me a queen... - Harry growled under his breath. Where did that kid even get that?

\- Stop muttering, queens don' do that. C'mon, up! Jay-jay is already out!

He would have thought he was lying, had it not been for the fact that Jason didn't say something about being called 'Jay-jay'. Then again, Reyna was more likely to snap at that. Jason seemed serious but he also could handle jokes. Probably why Harry seemed to get along better him...

Just then he was slapped with a pillow.

\- I know queens r'used to stayin' up late but get up already!

Harry shook his head and stood up. Dakota smiled up to him and walked to do something of his own. Sucker... Though he got that he was joking with him, it still didn't stop him from disliking the boy. Was it better when the kid was drunk from... something or 'sober'? Or was he even 'sober' at the moment? The million gallon question...

Yes, million gallon.

Get Hogwarts out of your head already!

Groaning yet again, he stood up, took the neatly folded clothes near him and went to the happily free bathroom. He was too tired to knock. The boy quickly took a shower and dressed up. There. The clothes were interesting. He supposed it was what the kids from his rank wore. Whatever his rank was. Why the bloody hell didn't he listen better to Reyna when she explained all this...?

When he exited, Jason was already there, leaned against a table while having a conversation with one of the campers. Harry wondered if they were together, seeing as the camper was a girl and usually Jason didn't lean on tables. Not that there were any tables for him to lean on in the woods, that is. Just then Jason noticed Harry and smiled to him.

\- Glad to see you're ready! Meet Gwen, she's the other centurion of the Fifth Cohort.

She turned around and smiled widely at Harry. Just as he let out his hand to shake, she hugged him. That defiantly shocked the boy, not very used to hugs as a first impression. Jason chuckled when he saw Harry's expression.

\- Get used to it, Americans hug. Some like me don't hug as we were basically raised here and, well, Romans don't hug. Reyna also doesn't, though she hadn't lived here the whole time. But...

\- Yeah, yeah, I think the boy gets what you're saying. Americans hug more from the British. Fun, right?

Harry smiled at the two. Just then Gwen turned back to Harry.

\- As Jason said, call me Gwen. It's a nickname from my full name but I hate the full version, so we'll just stick to Gwen. And you were Harry, right? Or Harold or something with 'H'. But Harry sounds the most normal and I remember your name being normal.

\- Yes, it's Harry. - he said with a nod.

\- Awesome! Well, let's go to the Mess Hall already, I'm hungry!

Ron was always hungry...

And there he bloody goes again!

Stop it, Harry. It's done for.

He followed the duo, which he found out weren't together, to the Mess Hall. Afterwards Jason left off to do some work, taking quickly a piece of toast and Gwen was dragged away by some other girls to talk with. Happily she did explain what to do to get food. Sitting down, he muttered under his breath what was a normal British breakfast - two sausages, toast and eggs. After a bit of thinking, he picked tea over pumpkin juice. It was best to be least connected to his... old life as he could be, after all.

\- I'll never understand how you British dudes eat that... I prefer hamburgers for breakfast, honestly! - the boy who introduced himself yesterday as Alfred said. Beside him the girl called Leila appeared.

\- You prefer hamburgers for any time of the day... - she shook her head and turned to Harry. - Hello! Harry, right? We meet yesterday at the borders with here and the outside world, if you remember!

Harry nodded, showing he remembered.

\- Hey, isn't British food supposed to be awful and such?

\- Oh gods, only you would say that...

\- Hey, it's true!

\- Stop starting every sentence with 'hey'...

\- Hey, I'll start as I want!

Leila sighed and face palmed at the stupidity the boy next to her was showing,

Yep, defiantly Hermione and Ron... Ugh...

\- Anyways, we came here to wish you a good morning and a good picking! Well, I did, this idiot came here to criticize your nation's food. I'd love to stay and chat with you but we sadly aren't from this Cohort. We're third! Hope you come part of us, it would be great to see you there!

\- Ooooh, someone has a...

\- Do you have to say that every time I talk to someone?

\- No, only when you talk to boys!

\- Ugh... See you soon, Harry! We'll see each other later!

With that she turned on her heels and grabbed Alfred's ears, dragging him to a table two places away. Harry watched as they sat down. He examined the rest of the table and saw Reyna talking to some boy. Both she and him were dressed the same. So, that meant he was the male centurion of the Third Cohort, then? Probably. Why was this so confusing.. Hogw... Never mind!

He quickly ate his food. Just as he finished, a tap was felt on his shoulder. Turning around, he turned face to face with Jason, who was re-dressed in what Harry guessed as centurion clothes, thinking over back to Reyna.

\- Everything is done, so you'll be summoned now. That sounded wrong... Well, you understood. Or will see, really... Come on.

As Harry began to stand up, Jason led him to the Via Preatoria. He explained that he will have to be picked for a cohort. Harry just hoped that he won't be with the Fifth - it wasn't that they were _bad _or anything but he didn't like the people there much. At least, the Dakota person did annoy him.

Soon they arrived. He heard people's names being called. Jason told him that they were doing a roll call. Usually it was him who called for those in his cohort but today he had his place taken by Gwen, who Harry remembered as the other centurion. Great, he was actually learning stuff about this place! Let's see how much more he will remember.

Inside he was greeted by quiet the show. Everyone was sorted in rows, every cohort staying in their own square. He noticed a few familiar faces from the Fifth Cohort, along with Alfred and Leila from the Third. Like the rest, they all were dressed as if they were just about to go and kill somone - a few weapons which all looked liked different shaped swords to him, some strange spear thing, a helmet and armor that looked heavy just by looking at it. He had no idea how they actually managed to wear them and fight well, though he supposed that they learn to manage. That's what you do when you don't want to die.

As soon as the last person yelled 'Present', they quickly began. A girl that Harry had not seen until now stood at the front. Her hair was in a brown bun, with a few loose strips at the front. She wore a purple toga, in difference to the rest, but still had enough weapons to bring death to everyone in this room. Just the strict way her eyes watched everyone made Harry believe that, if she should, she would bring death.

\- Colors! - a blond guy shouted out. Looking at him, Harry could see a unique resemblance to Draco Malfoy, not only in features, but in the way he stood. Which was really enough for him to dislike the guy.

The standard-bearers stepped forward. They wore lion-skincapes and held poles decorated with each cohort's emblems. The last to present his standard held a long pole with absolutely nothing on top. And looked almost _embarrassed _to be seen with it. Harry wondered if the pole was always without something or the thing it had was lost or stolen. Before he could continue to think, the brunette from earlier began to talk.

\- Romans! Today we are gathered to greet a new demi-god who had found his way here from England, brought here by two of our centurions - Jason from the Fifth and Reyna from the Third. He seeks to join the legion. - With that she turned to Octavian. - What do the auguries say?

\- I have read the entrails! The auguries are favorable. He is qualified to serve!

As if one cue, everyone began to yell 'Ave!'. He would have to ask what that meant. In the meanwhile, all centurions stepped forward. After that, the blond guy turned to him.

\- Recruit, do you have any credentials or letters of reference?

Harry shook his head, not even sure what that actually meant. The blond seemed to look at him with the sort of disgust Draco looked at muggle-borns. The resemblance between the two was getting more and more obvious.

\- No letters - Octavian said, with a mock pity. - Will any legionnaires stand for him?

After a moment of silence where no one stood up for him, Alfred decided to do so.

\- I do. The guy looks strong and he would go well with our cohort.

Around him, others agreed slightly. He honestly wasn't sure how strong he really looked, he was thin as a stick and his glasses weren't helpful for such cases. Maybe the others agreed because they say Alfred as strong or in a high position and pretty much grew respect with the others. At least, Harry was glad that they didn't argue with him. Just then, the women from before began to talk.

\- Understood. You may stand for the recruit. Does your cohort accept him?

On cue, everyone began to pound their shields to the floor, first were both Alfred and Laila, which Harry was glad with. Reyna stood by and watched before announcing.

\- My cohort has spoken - we accept the recruit.

The preator nodded and looked at Harry once again.

\- Congratulations, Harry Potter. You stand on probatio. You will be given a tablet with your name and cohort. In one year's time, or as soon as you complete an act of valor, you will become a full member of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata. Serve Rome, obey the rules of the legion, and defend the camp with honor. Senatus Populusque Romanus!

The rest of the legion cheered while Alfred seemed to be... Dancing? Well, that boy definitely was different than pretty much everyone Harry has met - after all, not much would dance after such a moment. Afterwards, they were freed to do whatever people do at this death camp. In two people's case, it meant running toward Harry and squishing him into a big hug.

\- Can't... breath... - the boy said after a while. The two let go of him, both beaming as if something incredible has happened.

\- Well, welcome to the Third Cohort! I'm really glad you're with us - though I'm surprised that Alfred stood up for you. He rarely ever looks after anything besides himself and his burgers.

\- Hey, haha, very fun! Hey, I'm awesome, of course I'd help other awesome people not be in the _Fifth_! - he said it as if it was some kind of poison.

\- First, stop starting all sentences with 'hey' or... I'll actually throw you in a volcano!

\- Okay, okay, I'll stop! - he said, actually seeming worried that she would really do it.

\- Second, do you have to use the word 'awesome' every day?

\- You just aren't _awesome_ enough to get it...

\- And third, Fifth isn't that bad, it just has bad cred!

\- Yada, yada, wat evah. - he said, purposely talking with a broken accent. Which just led him to be harshly hit on the head. Which made him laugh. Making Laila more angry. Harry had a feeling that this happened often - both the her getting angry part and the part where the boy made her angry for fun. Were all Americans like this...

\- Anyways, I say we go and teach this fella how to fight! He'll need them for the games. Aren't I right, _Laila?_

\- Games?

\- For once, _Alfred_, I agree with you. If we want to win, we'll need to show him how it's done. As for the games... Well, you'll see.

This was the second time Harry was told that today. And honestly, looking at the smirk she held, he wasn't sure if he _wanted _to see.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hello there, it's me again! Sorry I haven't updated this is... Probably half a year. Yeah, not very nice from my side. Why? Well, the biggest reason is school - when I posted the last chapter, it was just in the period where we had very important tests, including one important exam in French. In the summer I was changing schools for one half and being at the sea-side during the other. And then came four months of adapting to the new school. Oh, who am I kidding, I've changed so much schools that the adaptation is mostly a week! And no, I was never expelled.  
**

**The other reason for which I didn't post is because of something nice that happened twice - while I was writing the chapter, my computer crashed twice, making me lose both much of the chapter and my motivation to continue. I know I should probably be more aware and save it often but when the flow comes, it's hard to stop. Though, to some point, I'm glad it turned out such because now the chapter turned out better than before.**

**The third reason was that I was stopped at the part before the sorting, as I called it. I wanted to make it book-accurate but it was hard to find information on the Internet (meaning that it fully lacked such) and getting my book was a hard task, seeing as it is in a box which isn't very accessible. But I finally managed to get it! The parts of the dialogue were mostly copied, as I supposed that such important events used the some sentences over and over again.**

**Something you may have noticed - the length. In apology for not posting for so long, I decided to make this the length worth of two chapters - in fact, I even went over that. I've grown I liking to longer chapters so maybe, in the future, they will be longer. And on time, of course. With things sorted out and the lesser need for the books, plus the fact that things will get more interesting now, updates should be quicker.**

**Also, all the parts about Harry being 'weirder out' by America isn't meant to be offensive in any way. Culturally both the USA and the UK, or really Europe as a whole, have differences in some things. You guys hug, we kiss people on both cheeks (though I hate both). And because Harry hasn't been anywhere else besides Great Britain for obvious reasons, he isn't used to other cultures(not England, as he has been in both Engalnd and Scotland, both which make Great Britain. More precisely Wales and Scotland make Britain and along with England it's Great Britain, and along with the northern part of Ireland they make the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Sorry, I'm a huge history and geography freak! And biology, and chemistry... You get the point). That said, hopefully I didn't offense anyone and if I did - I apologise from now!**

**As for Alfred, Leila, Gwen and the nameless preator. Besides the preator, the rest aren't actually OC's (fully) but characters that are mentioned in the books. Though, in the end, they still have personalities mostly thought out by me. First - Gwen. She actually appears in the books - if you don't remember, she's who Octavian impaled in the games. She is explained as optimistic, so any future appearances from her side will include that.**

**As for Leila, she originally is from the Forth cohort but I moved her in the Third for story reasons. Jason remembers her when he falls unconscious that one time, remembering her as an old comrade. She also later appears with Mike and Dakota to arrest Reyna and Nico from treason in the Blood of Olympus. Though no one really remembers her. The only explanation I get for her is being 'quiet levelheaded', which is pretty much what I'm making her. **

**Last is Alfred. He is the one who is fully made up by me except what will happen to him at the end (but I won't be spoiling that, unless you want to go a read). He's a son of Mercury, which is why I'm basing him of the Greek demi-god children of Hermes - a trouble maker. He's also heavily inspired by a character from this thing, so if you find him out - say! If you do manage to guess him, I could use an idea of your for a scene. Though I've got things planned out, an outside thought won't hurt.**

**Which goes for those of you who don't know him - if you have ideas for anything here, say them! I'll gladly use them if I can put them in and I will definitely give you credit for that! After all, I don't bite. Just throw people in volcanoes. **

**As from me - Good day! **

**_Saryana_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for the world, the characters and everything in between!**

* * *

The day was interesting, to say at least. As promised, Harry was dragged off to train. They actually first sent him to find a weapon. However, it wasn't such an easy job that Harry expected - no sword actually seemed to be for him. He was used to the light weight of the wand. In fact, all the swords he tried seemed too heavy for him. Which was definitely annoying the son of Volcan.

"Just finally pick one! I have things to do! - He kept muttering when he rejected each sword. After which Alfred would start to yell at him for being unfair and dramatically taking out the next unfortunate sword."

Honestly, Harry couldn't blame him. If he had to stay in some room, giving out swords all day, he'd be annoyed. At the end, he chose the lightest one he remembered and simply took it, not wanting to deal with the rather frightening glares the fellow demi-god was giving him. As soon as he left, he noticed that he was beginning to make another sword. Or something else. The iron blob didn't mean anything to him.

However, Alfred didn't want to accept defeat.

"I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is? Can't accept that you have a hard time picking... It is his job, for crying out loud!"

He continued his rant along the way to where everyone trained. That was, until Laila was nice enough to hit him hard on the head, nicely asking him to shut up and stop being stupid. Happily, it seemed that he didn't want to be hit anymore, so he shut up. At least, on that topic. You can never shut up the American forever.

Finally, they arrived at the arena. To say it was huge... Was definitely an understatement. In fact, he hardly could see the end of it.

"When making it," Laila began to explain, "we based it of the Colosseum. Only bigger and stronger - if needed, it could be turned into a defense building."

Nodding, he entered. Inside, it even looked larger. Around him, he could see demi-gods from all ages fighting each other - some with swords, others with daggers, spears and some even were simply throwing rocks to one another. Though the ones with the rocks were mostly just kids.

"Tell me again..." Harry began to ask. "How did you not kill each other yet?"

Alfred laughed, Laila giving out a slight chuckle as well. It was more amusing than anything else, though.

"Do you think we'd be allowed to stay here if we did kill someone? Trust me, rules are very strict here. You do never want to be seen breaking one. And if you are... Alfred, shouldn't you be the one explaining this! You chose to -"

"Aww, but you are doing such a good job!" he said, sounding sad.

"Alfred!"

Instead of saying anything, he ran off into some direction, not even looking back. On the other hand, Laila simply stood and watched for a while before taking out her sword.

"I'm not running after him. When he's done acting like a child, he'll come back." After saying that, she pointed her sword towards Harry. "Now, I believe I should teach you how to fight?"

Without warning, she pounced towards him, slashing her sword. Harry barely had time to stop the attack.

"You've got quick reflexes. That's good, you'll need them. Let's train over that for now."

"And so, she began to hit at him from all sides, Harry hardly managing to protect himself and, after a few blows, he actually fell. Luckily, Alfred had decided just then to come back and saved him from meeting the floor.

"And the - "

"If you even dare to say hero, I'll actually chase you."

At that Alfred grew quiet. Shaking her head at him, she turned to Harry, almost seeming to examine him.

"He's got good defense but we'll still need to work on it. Hardly can do anything after a while, as you saw. I say that I work over showing him how to deflect hits while you show him the offense part."

"Er... You know he's right there, right?" Alfred asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"And what is that supposed to mean?' she replied, looking annoyed. Stepping on step back, with his arms up just in case, he muttered.

"Nothing, nothing..."

Rolling her eyes, she put her sword in place and walked to Harry, adjusting his legs so they gave him a good position and stability. Afterwards she also began to fix how he held the sword, which slightly resembled the way he'd hold a wand. Old habits die hard.

The rest of the day, they continued to train. First it was just defensive moves but later Alfred began to show him how to attack. Sometimes said guy would yet again run off somewhere so he would arrive again, always receiving complaints from Laila afterwards.

It was definitely fun and different to what he was used to. Yet again, he felt like he belonged somewhere. Though he had a nice time with Jason and Reyna, it felt as if he was in the middle of a friendship for two. Here, however, both parties wanted him to join and so did he. It was nice.

After they finished and it was time for dinner, they all walked towards the tables. Harry already was starting to remember the camp. Though, anyone who was at Hogwarts would quickly learn how to navigate anywhere.

He was surprised that he didn't get nostalgic as before while thinking for his old life. Though, with Alfred being a dork and Laila on the verge to kill him, you didn't have time to feel nostalgia for anything. Which was a nice change, for once.

"So, what will the Brit's weird food be? Fish and chips?" Alfred asked, talking with a fake British accent at the end. Laila slapped his arm for that.

"Actually, yes..."

"Oh, the Queen simply can't not eat their own food!" A familiar voice began, looking as high on what that drink was as always. "Don' try, Al, Queens don' eat... AM... hamburgers." he said, purposely making some loud noise, as if taking a bite from something. At that, Alfred quickly stood up, looking mad.

"Hey, why don't you go to your table?!" Dakota simply laughed.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm sure you would love to see me there." he said, both boys looking at each other through narrowed eyes. "I just wanted to congratulate Queen here for getting away from us. See you later, alligator!"

With that, he turned away and sat down, immediately starting a conversation with Jason.

On the other hand, Alfred stayed up for some more seconds before sitting down, seemingly calming down slightly.

"I hate all of them from Fifth... Not that they're a big problem, almost all are weak! Well, only Jason is decent. Pity he isn't anywhere else..."

"Alfred, you are such a child at times! Do you have to pick a fight with everyone from the Fifth Cohort? And leave Jason to his choices! Seriously..." she said, shaking her head before receiving her food. At that, Harry also wished for his own.

"You like him, don't you?" Alfred asked, smirking slightly.

"Wha- No I don't! And why would you care anyway?" she said, narrowing her eyes, though it was mostly in attempt to hide her blush.

"So I can tease you!" he replied, trying to sound confident but failing. Laila simply rolled her eyes and began to eat. The other two followed her shortly.

They ate in silence, everyone deep in thought. Harry was comparing the camp to Hogwarts. It definitely was different, yet both were fun. The learning part was funner here for sure - after all the jokes they had while training. On the other hand, magic was more interesting than fighting with swords. But, sadly, he wouldn't be able to preform any more magic, at least not until he turns older than 17. And there was a long time until then.

The next days were all the same. Except that with every day training turned harder. Because of Saturn, they needed to train hard and quick. For all they knew, he could come the next day. It was tiring, for sure, and hard. For once he actually thought that he would prefer to do homework than work this hard. He was almost sure that he would die at this state.

But he also improved greatly. It seemed that a lot of things came naturally to him and he only needed a few hours to get better, at least to one point. They were searching for quantity, not quality. When he fought monsters, it was better to know more ways on how to protect himself. As he learned, he'll improve, anyway.

After almost a week of training, the time for the game came. And Harry still had no idea what it was. And both of his friends had weren't intending to tell him soon, no matter how hard he tried to find out. Even with him asking every and any time it was convenient, he would ask - but with no use.

"So... Today are the games?" Harry began yet again, while they ate dinner. It was his last chance to find out.

"Yep." Was all he got for an answer.

"And the game is...?"

"You'll see"

He sighed, obviously not getting any information soon. Finishing up, they stood up and began to walk somewhere. Laila explained that they were going to the Field of Mars, a place where they had their war games every week.

In the distance, he saw some more kids from his Cohort he didn't even know, or had only seen. At the front was Reyna, wearing the same thing she did when Harry was being chosen. When she noticed Harry, she quickly smiled before continuing to wait. Soon it seemed that everyone had gathered. She began to speak.

"Hello, Third Cohort! Today we will being playing a game of Deathball" Around him he could hear both groans and cheers. He, on the other hand, was wondering what it could be. "As I always say before we start - don't just consider this as a game. What happens here could easily happen in war. And so, we must win! For Third Cohort!" She yelled, raising her sword at the end. Everyone chanted after her, including Harry.

Afterwards she continued with the plan. Everyone would be in groups of three - offense, defense and look out. She began to tell everyone's group and where they will be situated. Harry watched as, one by one, groups formed and people left. At the end, it was only he, Alfred, Laila and Reyna.

"Us four will be together. You are still new here and need to see as much as you can before you play more actively in this. Which is why I picked the best from the best! Laila, you'll be defence - you're quick in critic moments and plan well. Alfred, you'll be offense, because you fight well and know how to struck the best. Harry, you'll be lookout - I don't know how good your skills are but they cannot be good in any way, so you'll have to live with looking out. Strick when you can and listen to the others." They all nodded in agreement before Harry thought of something.

"What about you? What will you do?" Reyna simply smirked.

"I? I will do all of the above, of course. Now, take what remains and follow me!"

Reyna led them through the blocks of stone, before she set them around one that looked like a round rock. They all crouched down, Harry having a hard time because of the death bombs he was holding. Though he didn't know what they could Do, he preferred not to know - after all, the name itself was fearful enough.

There they awaited for the game to start. When the praetor shot something from a gun (at first he wondered how they obtained a gun but remembered that they literally made and sold swords), the game would begin.

And there was it.

Suddenly people began to exit from their hiding place. Now Harry could see that each Cohort had a different coloured clothes. He himself had stayed in his own clothes, though the rest from his also stayed such.

"We won the last games, that's why we didn't dress in something else." he heard Laila yell to him as they ran to another place, with her in front. As they hid, Alfred hit someone else.

"See anyone, Harry?" Reyna asked after a few seconds.

"I don't see anyone on the left... No, wait, a group just showed up. All of them have guns out..."

Reyna simply nodded, before telling.

"Alfred, hit as much as you can from them. When they get near, you'll throw them a death bomb, Harry."

At that, the boy suddenly grew worried. Death bomb? He'd actually use it? It didn't seem like a good idea to actually throw them something such. However, before he could object, Alfred was already shooting them with acid and a few of them fell out. Those that stayed, around five, began to run towards them.

Growing afraid of those coming to him, Harry quickly threw one bomb, right in the middle of them. From all sides they were hit with poison, making them run away in a different direction.

"Leave the Fifth Cohort to think of such a stupid tactic... Sending half of them at once!"

"Alfred, not now!"

"I'm just..."

"Laila is right, we don't have time for this, Alfred."

"Fine..."

They continued to move forward. One by one people began to grow less and less. Harry was surprised that he had survived till now - everyone took the same seriously and he hardly could do anything. In fact, hadn't it been the others, he probably would be out by now.

But problems are bound to come.

When they were ready to move to a new hiding spot, Harry realised that they were surrounded by others - though hidden, he could see that they were ready to stick the next to come.

"First Cohort territory... Be aware!" Reyna whispered to them. "We'll go right." she said and they began to run. However, moments after they began, Reyna suddenly yelled to them to retreat. Harry, not used to such sudden actions, stayed behind just long enough to be hit.

It hurt. It wasn't something very strong and painful, but it still hurt. His eyes began to water, not used to it. Around him he could hear gun shots but he hardly took them in. He fell to his knees and looked down to see his armour eaten from some weird liquid thing. It was already dripping out but he still could recognise the colour of poison. In fact, it looked just like the one Snape used to protect the Philosopher's stone.

Soon the shots stopped. He felt Reyna crouch down to him and taking a look at where it was burnt.

"Strange... It isn't supposed to go through your armour like that... Unless..."

Laila gasped next to her. On the other hand, Harry had no idea what the problem was. Though, he also was in too much pain to ask.

"Unless what?" Alfred asked, annoyed. The other boy was glad that he didn't need to ask.

"They mixed acid with potion, you idiot." Laila said, though she sounded neutral. "Sadly, we can't do anything..."

"Why... not..." Harry asked, hardly managing to say anything.

"No rules, besides not to kill. Anyways, you should go now, we are still in the game and you are still in pain. Walk forward, you'll meet a healer's cabin soon enough."

Harry nodded and stood up. Around him, he saw people hidden, others running and third - fighting. It was pretty gruesome, for just a game. It amused him how serious they took their training her - Hogwarts was fun and games compared to this. But, they didn't have the life and death situation that the demi-gods had. The dangerous monsters were either under control or dead - and they aren't coming back.

Soon, he noticed a small cabin. It was made of stone, like everything here. There was only a door, made of metal. Over it he could see different drawings and writings. It looked like someone was a fan of magic.

Walking inside he saw two kids only with a helmet, both looking bored. Seeing Harry, however, both broke into a smile. Well, more likely one of them smiled brightly while he other simply smirked. The one that was smiling spoke up.

"Hey! Name's Jacob, son of Apollo! That's why I'm healing, of course! One of the best in -"

"Jacob, I think he wants to be healed. You can tell your life story later."

"But..."

However, the other boy had already began to search for something.

"So, what's the problem?" he said, taking off his helmet to reveal black hair. "And don't say that you are burnt - I see that."

"Mix of... Acid and... Poison..." Harry said, his voice cracking as he said that, pain coming with every word he said.

The black head simply nodded before he began to search.

"Jacob, check the colour of the poison."

"Red, _Nat."_

The person who seemed to be called Nat simply rolled his eyes.

"Jacob, take out some bezoar."

"... I don't understand your weird Trivia words, Nat."

The Nat guy shook his head in annoyance. "Leave your cheesy jokes out of the door, please."

Harry, on the other hand, actually remembered what it was. After all, Snape did ask for it and had seen illustrations of it. As he searched for it, he found a few black stones next to him situated in a box. Taking the box, he showed it to him.

"Is th... Is this it?"

Nat looked at him surprised before a stone expression showed again.

"Yes," was all he said before taking one stone and putting it over him. Quickly, it healed the burnt part. "Take off your amour and give it to Jacob" he simply said before he went to put the bezoar in place.

Harry took it off and gave it. Nathan began to clean it from the acid. As he cleaned, be began to talk.

"Sorry for Nathan... He's always like that. Son of Trivia, you see. Wait, you're the new one! So that won't really mean anything to you... Anyway, like I said, I'm on of the best healers around here! Only disliked because I'm from Fifth... I also hold the pillar! Though it isn't very nice without the eagle..."

Harry decided to ignore his rant, not in the mood to pay attention to the boy. Instead, he looked at the other boy. Something about him seemed close, yet he didn't know a thing about him. It was weird.

Just then he turned around and took the armour from Jacob before he clapped his hand, touched the metal and muttered some word. Harry watched as the hole in the middle sealed up.

"There. Now you can fight again and not need to worry about sons of Venus coming after you." Nathan said as he returned it, hopelessly trying to make a joke, as he chuckled slightly at the end. Harry offered a slight smile, to one point understanding the joke.

Just as Harry reached for the armour, his hand touched the other boy's one. He felt some kind of energy flow between them, though he didn't understand why. Nathan quickly took his hand away suddenly deep in thought. Jacob just looked at them confused.

"What's going -" he began after a few moments of silence.

"Do you know your godly parent?" Nathan asked, at which Harry shook his head. "You are a child of Trivia. Or decedent. I'm not sure."

Harry widen his eyes slightly, not sure how to react. Though he guessed that was why he felt that Nathan was familiar to him. Jacob, on the other hand, looked at Nathan with suspicion.

"How do you know that? I don't touch random campers and find out my siblings!"

"I did a spell."

"No, really what - Wait, what?!"

Nathan sighed.

"When he found out about the bezoar, I guesses that he should have something like this. So, I decided to find out myself. Simple spell, to see if one person is a relative."

"But gods don't have DNA?" Jacob asked, confused.

"We still share blood. And, in this case, magic. It should find something familiar, after all."

"... Alright, then!" Jacob simply said, smiling. Afterwards, they all stood in quiet, neither of them sure what to say. A few minuets later, they could hear a horn indicating the end of the games.

"Oh, come on, let's see who won!" Jacob said happily and took both of their hands, dragging them out.

"I can walk for myself, you know!" Nathan yelled after him.

"And you know I don't care!" Was what he got as a reply, before he broke into a run. Nathan grunted in annoyance and began to run quicker, passing Jacob. Harry swore he saw him move his hand in a circle.

"H-hey! You can stop now!" Jacob yelled as Nathan was dragging both of them after him, running awfully quick that Harry swore he'd trip.

"I can but I don't care." Was what he received, along with a smirk.

"Okay,okay, sorry for that!" Jacob nearly cried out. Suddenly, Harry felt that he could, slowly, control his feet again. Soon they all had slowed down and were running at a steady speed, which was a relief for all of them.

"Nat, will you stop using magic to prove your point!" Jacob said, trying to sound annoyed though even Harry could see that he wasn't really mad. Nathan simply chuckled.

"Will you stop being an idiot?" he asked, rising his eyebrow.

Before the son of Trivia could receive his answer, they had almost bumped into a cheering group which Harry recognised as the First Cohort. Near them, Harry noticed Alfred looking annoyed and Laila simply ignoring him. Reyna wasn't around them. When they noticed him, both smiled and ran up to Harry. Just as they were about to come, Nathan told him:

"Tomorrow, at ten. Don't be late," after which he simply turned around, grabbed Jacob's wrist and dragged him away as well.

Both of Harry's friends looked after them, confused, before the male part spoke up.

"What does he want from you at ten?!"

"Alfred, don't be so rude..." Laila muttered, though she sounded exhausted.

"But that's Nathan! Probably the most uptight person in camp... And highly annoying! Thinks he's so great... And what's worse, is that he is the other centurion of our Cohort! But he hardly does anything, unless there is some quest..."

"To train magic." Harry said, not wanting a fight to start here, though he wasn't really sure if that was the reason he was called but he found that as most likely. Both looked at him with wide eyes.

"To... Harry, were you claimed while we were gone?!" Alfred asked, sounding annoyed that he wasn't there to witness it.

"Well... Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"He thought I had something to do with Trivia, did some spell and found out I probably have something such in me."

Laila began to think slightly but shook her head afterwards.

"I need a daughter of Minerva..." she muttered.

"Weren't you a daughter of Minerva?"

"Alfred, stop saying that every time every time I mention her! You know I'm a daughter of Ceres..."

"If you say so..." He said, shrugging.

She just grunted slightly.

"I don't have time for this... Let's just go to sleep..."

Just then did Harry notice how tired he was. After all the training, then the game and finally, when he found out who his godly parent or grand-parent is, he was surprised he didn't feel it sooner. But that didn't stop him from yawning. Alfred laughed at that.

"I think Harry agrees with you!" he said, before he himself yawned.

Laila also yawned after him before saying.

"So do you!" she said before turning around, though a playful smile could be seen on her face. Alfred laughed and walked after her, also smiling. After them, Harry walked as well.

As he got into his bed, he thought about his day. Though the training wasn't anything much, the game was definitely great. It was nice to play next to Reyna once again, after traveling to here. And both Laila and Alfred were great both as friends and as fighters.

As for Nathan and Jacob... Harry didn't know what to think of Nathan, he didn't really see much from him. If he even saw something. On the other hand, Jacob was the opposite - open, happy. Though both seemed alright, for Harry.

And, for the first time for the week he was here, Harry feel asleep without thinking of Hogwarts.

* * *

**And for once I actually updated in a decent time! **

**Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I've changed the dashes to quotation marks, though I admit, I'm not sure if I'm using them correctly. Where I like, we don't use them and I was never taught how to use them. If you see any problems, please tell me! When I have more time, I'll probably edit the chapters before as well.**

**And to explain some things:**

**Nathan and Jacob are both characters that show up, though briefly. Jacob, as said, only shows when he's holding the pillar. Nathan shows in Jason's dream as some old comrade. **

**And the potion - I've actually searched for a real poison that shows in the Potter universe. It's called Bloodroot poison. All that is know that it is made from bloodroot. As for the bloodroot itself, it is said that it kills animal cells. I guessed that, if made into a poison, it should have a close reaction. Hence the pain Harry was feeling.**

**And lastly, the bezoar. It's been told that it's pretty much an antidote to most poison and I deemed that this wasn't an exeption. **

_**Saryana**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for the world, the characters and everything in between!**

* * *

Ron walked around the corridors, bored out of his mind. He was grouped with a Hufflepuff, some girl called Hannah Abbott. He hardly knew anything about her but he wasn't thinking of learning. However, now he regretted that decision. They have been walking for hours and the quietness between them was getting tiring. Heck, as soon as he gets to his dorm, he'll just jump on his bed and sleep! At the moment, Ron didn't care about changing in pajamas.

After a while, he heard Hannah sigh.

"You know, you don't have to be so quiet!"

Hearing her talk, Ron almost tripped. Besides him, he heard a laugh. Thank Merlin it was dark...

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay"

Yet again the curtain of silence was put down. Maybe he should just talk to her... It was better than wondering what to do all night. If he was lucky, the patrolling will be near it's end and they won't have to talk much!

"So," he began. "You're Hannah Abbott, right?"

Beside him, he felt a movement of her head, seemingly a nod.

"I, er, remember you from... Herbology." He muttered. Well, it was true - she seemed to be one of those who did the best in that annoying subject.

Hannah laughed.

"Yes, I do well there... And only there, I guess. I was surprised to be a prefect, though Professor Sprout does seem to like me... Though I hope that isn't the only reason I was picked!" she added quickly, seeming worried.

"Er..." was all Ron could think to say. Why were girls so strange...

"Hehe... And you were friends with Harry Potter, right?"

At that, Ron tensed. Nowadays he tried not to think of Harry. After what happened in London weeks ago... To think that he was there, on the day of his trial and didn't even go! It was stupid... Yet one part of Ron was also angry at him. After all, were they not friends? Why did he run off? And here is Harry now, more famous than ever for not appearing! Some journalists used that to continue to show Harry as the villain. Others used it as to show him as the victim - watch, the Boy-Who-Lived, who is tires of being used and runs from the seemingly corrupted Ministry! Though before he wouldn't believe them, now he wasn't sure. Not after the summer day.

"Yeah," was all Ron could answer. He looked at the floor, not really sure where else to look.

"I think something is up! I mean, people don't just disappear! I've been reading the Quibbler, the theory there that he may be staying with elves seems interesting!"

"Staying with- What?!"

"Haven't you read it?" she asked, tilting her head. "Harry was spotted in the summer in the woods! I don't remember who, though... The article is old... Anyway, it would make sense! I mean, how else could he hid for so long?"

Ron huffed, annoyed. That was probably the most bizarre thing he heard! Even weirder than the thing about Sirius being some singer. Of course, both were made by the same magazine. But still! There was no way he would stay with them!

"I doubt Harry would want to live with fairies."

"But why no-"

They were interrupted by someone running towards them. Soon they recognized it as the painting figure of the Head Girl - Rebecca.

"Good, I found... You two..." she began, hardly taking in a breath, bent over.

Hannah put a hand on her back.

"Calm down, tell later."

Rebacca seemed to smile at her, before taking in a few deep breaths, finally calming down.

"The corridors are too long... Maybe two groups a floor isn't the best idea when it comes to the end... Thanks, anyway!"

Standing up, she seemed much calmer than moments ago. In fact, something about her gave of a calm vibe to Ron, one he couldn't explain.

"As I was saying, the patrol is done. We made it longer tonight because we had problems with two night walkers... Though we caught them! They're lucky to just be with McGonagall..."

"Who were they?" Ron asked, interested. He could swear Rebecca looked at him with narrowed eyes before she answered.

"Your brothers."

Trying to keep in the laugh that crept it's way out, he only nodded.

"That beside, both of you can go to bed. We'll contact you in advance for any other night-standers! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find the next group."

With that, she began to run yet again, quickly disappearing in the darkness. Hannah turned to Ron as if to tell him something but he just waved his hand.

"It was a good night but I'm tires and have been waiting to sleep for hours. See you later!"

"Oh... Okay! Good night!"

They both went in different directions, almost as if they purposely wished show. In Ron's case, it definitely was such a case.

The walk seemed amusingly quick, that, or he had forgotten how long it really was. Either way, soon enough he found himself saying the password and even sooner than that was he crashing into the bed. In a matter of moments did he fall asleep.

"Ron, did you even brush yourself?"

The next morning, the said red head had almost overslept and almost missed breakfast. He was glad for not undressing the night before - all he needed to do today was fix his ruck sack, brush he teeth and go as quick as he could to eat. Though he did miss one thing...

"Seriously, and your clothes are awfully wrinkled! You look like a pig."

Grunting, which didn't really provide any proof against that, he said.

"Well, excuse me for having to go to sleep at one o'clock in the morning!"

"You are impossible... And I've stood even longer than that to study!

"Your problem."

The felt a smack on his hand.

"Ow!"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione continued to eat her food before she handed him some piece of paper.

"Your programme. You overslept when Professor McGonagall was giving them out." she said coldly. Ron pouted. Did he do anything wrong?

Taking the paper, he almost groaned out in annoyance. In fact, hadn't he feared of being hit, he probably would.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, seeming to notice that he wasn't very happy.

"Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defence Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted up..."

"Do my ears deceive me?" From seemingly nowhere, one of the two twin appeared next to Ron, smiling mischievously as he sat next to him. Next to him, of course, was the other twin. "Hogwarts prefects shouldn't wish to skive off of lessons!"

In answer, Ron shoved him his progamme.

"Look at what we've got! That's the worse Monday I've ever seen!"

"Fair point, little bro. You can have a bit of-"

"No." Next to them Hermione was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Aw, why not?"

"Wasn't it enough you two got detention last night! Also, you can't use the notice board for advertising for testers."

Ron looked at her confused. Had they used it? He hadn't noticed... Then again, he did run his way past it. Not that it was his fault, of course!

"Aw, isn't she cute, George!" the twin next to Ron said. Well, now he knew who was who.

"Agreed! Soon, she will be begging us for them!"

"And why will I do

"Because, dear Hermione, you are having O.W L.s this year!" Fred began.

"And?"

"And you'll be having your nose stuck to books and homework, while your quill will be stuck to your hand!" George continued. "Half our class had a mental break down!"

They continued to talk about their fellow year mates, though Ron didn't have the nerves to listen to who's pants they had infected with some powder that gives boils or whatever they were talking about - you could never be sure.

"Thanks, I think we'll be going to class." he cut them, standing up to indicate he was indeed planning on going.

"Oi, Ron, this prefect business is getting to you! Who would think you'd want to go to Binns class in time, from everything? Soon, you'll turn into Percy the Second!" George said, with a wink

"Whatever, George..." Ron muttered before taking his ruck sack.

"Love you too! And by the way - I'm Fred and he's George! Knew we'd fool you!" they both laughed before walking off, bumping into each other.

Rolling his eyes, he began to walk towards History of Magic, Hermione trailing behind him. They walked in quiet.

The next few hours were, as predicted - awful. Ron hardly held on to not fall asleep in History of Magic. In fact, hadn't Hermione hit him a few times, he would have. In Potions he made a half decent potion, which Snape didn't miss to mention to the whole class. Divination consisted of learning how to tell the truth from dreams.

However, the worst was to come in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Ironically, that class was the most interesting.

It all started when a short pink woman (that Ron decided to call Umbridge the toad due to her near toad-like face) entered the room.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said as soon as everyone had settled down. Only a few muttered her a greeting. She shook her head, seeming disappointed.

"Tut, tut,

won't do now, will it? I should like you to reply with 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Once more. Good afternoon, class!"

Everyone, in unison, answered her as she wished. Satisfied, she continued.

"There, that was better, wasn't it? That aside : Wands away and quills out!"

Everyone groaned in response but listened. After all, a class without wands was a boring one. Ron took out his quill, some ink and a piece of parchment before looking at Umbridge. She herself had taken out her wand which was short.

He narrowed his eyes. Folklore said that having a short wand meant an awful personality. And hers was incredibly short. And Ron wasn't one to trust someone with such a wand. Though, honestly, he already seen enough from her to know she wasn't one he could trust at all.

She continued by tapping the board with the tip of her wand. On it appeared.

Afterwards, Umbridge began to explain.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject had been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Professor Umbridge stated as she faced everyone. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to follow any Ministry - approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

Ron felt anger build in him. What did she mean by that? He was sure that half the teachers before her had shown them more and had taught them more than she will! Though Quirrell had his... Set back, he still taught them some things. Lockhart was a fraud - maybe only he was worse. Lupin - was their even place to compare! And Moody or Croach or whatever was a great teacher, though his classes literally were a pain. But they definitely weren't below O.W.L.

To Ron's delight, she continued.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems will now be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory - oriented, Ministry - approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please"

Afterward she tapped the board yet again. The previous words disappeared and in their place appeared said list:

Quickly Ron copied down what it said, though he found it as complete rubbish. What were they bloody thinking with this? Half of it didn't make an ounce of sense! Legally use of magic... Were they bloody air heads?

However, before he could think more about how foolish all of this was, Umbridge had pulled out the subject book they were learning by.

"Has everybody got a copy of

by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"I think we'll try that again. When I ask you a question, I would like you to reply with 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So, has everybody got a copy of

by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge" rang throughout the classroom.

"Good. I would like you to turn to page five and read chapter one in 'Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

With a groan, Ron turned his head towards the book and began to read. Or tried to. Everything in it was unbelievably dull. Heck, even a muggle book would be more interesting than whatever the hell this was! And that wasn't a good comparison coming from a Pure-Blood, not matter what kind he was.

However, his savior came from... Hermione? Instead of reading, she was staring at the professor with her hand high in the air. Heck, her book wasn't even open to what they should be reading! From all the people in the room, Hermione was probably the least likely to do something such. On the other hand, Umbridge was looking off into a fully different direction, most likely to ignore confrontation.

But fates weren't with her at the moment. Soon more than half the class had their heads turned to the muggle born and Umbridge had no other option but to pay some attention.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked, letting out an annoyingly girlish voice.

"No, not on the chapter."

"Well, we're reading just now. If you have any other queries you may ask after the class finishes." she said, smiling sweetly, as if they were friends. The only thing Ron noticed were her small pointed teeth. Was she a vampire or something?

"I've got a query about your course aims," Hermione went on, not seeming to want to back down.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked, rising her eyebrows.

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, miss Granger, I believe that the course aims are perfectly clear if you read through them carefully." she said, not losing the sweetness she had in her voice.

"Well, I don't" Hermione said. "There is nothing up there about using defensive spells."

There was a silence. Ron himself read them again - he actually didn't think about that. He only saw that they seemed awfully foolish. Not that the most important thing about Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't even exist in the list. Which pretty much made it even more foolish.

On the other hand, Umbridge let out a short laugh.

"Using defensive spells? Why, I can't imagine a situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, miss Granger. Unless you expect to be attacked during class?"

However, before Hermione could answer, Ron quickly said.

"We're not going to use magic?" he asked loudly.

"Students rise their hands during class, Mr...?"

"Weasley." He said as he thrust his hand in the air, annoyed. That wasn't the meaning of what he said! Though toads don't understand such things...

She fully ignored him and began to look around the classroom before stopping to Hermione, who also had her arm in the air.

"Yes, miss Granger? You wanted to ask anything else?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, miss Granger?" Umbridge asked, still using the false sweet voice she seemed to love.

"No, but -"

"Well, then, I'm afraid to say that you are not qualified enough to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is, miss Granger. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised a new programme of studying. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way that will not need the use of practicing defensive spells."

Professor Umbridge turned her attention away from her but a lot of other students have decided to rise their hands as well.

"And your name is?"

"Dean Thomas"

"Well, Dean Thomas?"

"If we are going to be attacked, it won't be in a risk- free..." Before he could even think of finishing, Umbridge decided to interrupt him.

"I repeat, do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but -"

She waved her hand, mentioning for him to be quiet.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run under this school but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed," she let out a nasty laugh, something dark gleaming in her eyes, "extremely dangerous half-breeds"

"Do you mean Professor Lupin?" Dean pipped up, obviously angry. Ron couldn't help but agree with him - after all, no one in this class could reject that he actually did teach them something. Just because he was a werewolf didn't make him a monster! "he was the best we ever..."

"Hand, Mr. Thomas!" Umbridge said, her sweetness disappearing. "As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No, we haven't! We just -"

"Your hand is not up, miss Granger!"

As Hermione put her hand in the air, Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only preformed illegal curses in front of you but he preformed them on you"

"Well, he turned out a maniac, didn't he?" Dean said with a chuckle. "Mind you, we still learnt loads!"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas! Now, it is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be more sufficient to get you through our examination, which, after all, is what our school is all about. And your name is?"

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

Ron could swear that Umbridge was hating this class more and more. Though, honestly, he was getting a bit of glee from how they all annoyed her.

"As long as you have studied the theory long enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to preform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Without ever practicing them before? Are you saying that the first time we'll get to do the spells is during our exams?" Pavarti asked, the fact that she couldn't believe it shown in her voice.

"Like I said, if you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason you won't be able to preform the spells."

Ron scuffed. He was positive that they wouldn't be able to do that, not even Hermione would manage! He rose his hand.

"And you are?" she asked, returning her awful sweetness in her voice.

"Ron Weasley. What if we don't manage to learn the theory? Some people may do better with preforming the spells, not learning them!"

"Mr. Weasley, I will tell you the same I told Miss Granger - you are not a professional Ministry-trained educational expert and are not qualified enough to say how I will do my classes!"

"But -"

"Now, if we are done interrogation, shall we return to reading? If you have any other questions, it should be on the content that is written inside."

Ron groaned but returned to the page. However, instead of reading it properly, he just began to read a sentence over and over again. This book was such a drag... Why did the bloody Ministry have to pick the most boring book to ever exist in the world for their subject book?

Happily, his savior came in the form of the school bell, after about ten minutes of torture. Not even waiting for it to end, he quickly threw his book in his ruck sack, following by his ink bottle and quill. Then he stood up and walked over to Hermione.

The two walked in silence until they arrived for dinner in the Great Hall. At the entrance, she told him.

"I can't believe we have her as a teacher... The Ministry is..."

"An awfully stupid and corrupted system that can't even bloody make a difference between what it should and shouldn't be?" Ron asked, snickering.

"Don't cuss, Ron!" Hermione said, outraged. After a moment of silence she added. "But yes, pretty much."

"Hey, you aren't my mum! I'll say what I want!"

"You're mouth should be cleaned with soap, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"There is no way I'll even taste soap! It'll be disgusting!"

Hermione face palmed, shaking her head.

"It's a phrase, Ron. It means..."

"Eh, I'm not interested. Plus, there's food!"

Hermione sighed in disbelief. She muttered something but Ron couldn't hear her. Though he could swear he heard.

"Inconsiderate idiot..."

Rolling his eyes, he sat down on the bench.

"And you say I curse!" he said with a laugh.

* * *

**Here's yet another chapter! I admit, it was mostly taken from the books, at least the dialog, though I tried to make it as different as I could. The next chapter has already been started and I hope to get it out by next week! **

**Till then - good day!**

_**Saryana**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!"

Upon hearing the voice, he didn't even know who's it was, he began to stir. However, just as he had began to open his eyes, he felt as he was hit with said person's hand. Hard. Groaning from the impact, he quickly stood up, before falling back again, still too tired to stay up. Somewhere near, he heard a female voice start to talk.

"Alfred, I didn't mean slapping him!"

As he began to wake up, he noticed that in front of him was indeed Alfred, grinning in apology to him. Nearby he also saw Laila, her arms crossed together.

"Well, it worked! He'll live through it!"

She just rolled her eyes before walking off. Harry followed her with his eyes confused, not understanding why she had simply went off. However, before he could even begin to think over it, he was greeted with a certain hand.

"Come on, stand up! I don't want you to be late... Especially not to him..."

Declining the hand, he stood up. Alfred gave him his clothes before quickly walking off somewhere to give him privacy. Harry simply nodded, he hardly had any energy to actually talk. Afterwards he began to dress, remembering to take along his sword. Not only he but everyone seemed to keep their weapons on their night drawers. Actually, Harry decided to keep his there because of the others.

As soon as he finished, he went to search for his friends. No doubt that they were with one another at the moment. Another question was whether or not they were arguing. Though he hoped they weren't, Harry was starting to gain headaches every now and then. Though, to admit, it might be from all the unearthly training. Even so, their arguments weren't helping.

Harry found them seated in front of the cabin. Happily they seemed to be in a good mood, having forgotten the fight that they before. Which definitely meant something good. As he walked towards them, they threw him a sandwich (which he hardly caught, of course). Laila quickly spoke up.

"We didn't want to wake you up early, yesterday was pretty tiring for you! So, we got you a sandwich! Hope you like it. Your lesson starts in half an hour, by the way. If it wasn't for it, we'd let you sleep more."

Harry nodded and took the sandwich with glee, while his stomach growled in agreement. He began to eat it, rather quickly, to his surprise, before he remembered something.

"He didn't say were to meet..." he muttered, as soon as he chewed his bite. Alfred laughed.

"I don't think he'd pick another place than where we always train. Worst case, he'll drag you from there to another place! Which is likely, considering how secretive he is..."

Harry let out a smile and continued to eat his food. For some reason Alfred was looking at it with some hidden interest.

"You know, you should try a burger... It's better than that..."

"Oh, not again..." Laila muttered, face palming. "Alfred liked burgers more than the average American. In fact, he's way past the average American..."

"It's because burgers are a-ma-zing!" Alfred said, concentrating on ever syllable in the word. Instead of replying, Laila simply slapped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Idiot..." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the breakfast went without any slapping, punching, kicking and so on. How blood hasn't been shed by now remained as a mystery for Harry. Though he was honestly glad that they haven't - otherwise who knows what he would do here.

As soon as he finished his sandwich, the three departed. They told him that they are on guarding duties, which meant that they will see each other again at dinner. Not very happy with that news, Harry began to pace towards the Colosseum.

As he neared it, he noticed the standing figure of Nathan. Without his battle attire he looked different - less dangerous and vicious. In fact, due to the fact that he was short, he even looked kind of normal.

Though, if one looks at his expression, they wouldn't really rule him out as 'harmless'.

Nathan seemed to be gazing in another direction, seemingly deep in thought. He had a huge book in his hand. Looking at it, Harry felt his breath escape from him. He wasn't thinking of teaching him from that, was he? It was larger from all of his Hogwarts books! He was positive he could safely put three potions books in it.

As he was a few paces away from him, Nathan suddenly began to walk, not even turning to him. Harry quickly stopped to walk, surprised at what he did. How did he know he was there...

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." Nathan said after a few paces, his voice much more monotone than what Harry remembered. Though, honestly, he hardly was thinking about peoples' voices yesterday.

"Aye!"

He quickly ran after him, while the Trivia son simply continued to walk forward. Soon Harry noticed that they weren't going in the Colosseum - rather, he was walking him over a vast valley up ahead. Or the hill after it. Though he definitely couldn't see any buildings.

As if Nathan read his mind, he said:

"I can't have you accidentally hurting someone or destroying anything, so I'm going to isolate you as much as I can. It's safer for everyone that way."

Harry was, to a point, surprised that he actually cared if someone got hurt. Honestly, he didn't seem like the type to have much regrades for those around him. However, he didn't voice his suspicions and simply followed him forward to the valley.

When they arrived to what was the center, he heard Nathan mutter some word. In front of the appeared three rocks next to one another.

"Sit down, just not on the middle one."

Nodding, Harry positioned himself on the nearest stone. As Nathan sat down, he began to opened the book to the first page before demonstratively slamming it. At the Harry jumped, surprised. Yet the other simply laugh.

"Lesson one - always expect the unexpected. You never know when something bad can happen and you have to have your mind ready for it. Let your guard down from the unknown in battle and you might as well declare yourself dead."

"I don't think destroying your book will help much with that."

Nathan looked at him surprised, before smiling slightly. Well, it looked more like a smirk but it had the intention of a smile.

"Sarcasm... Sometimes you don't have anything else to fight the world with... You definitely aren't the normal demigod. Most wouldn't dare to use it against me."

"Er... Thanks?" Harry muttered, getting more and more confused by this person. What kind of person did he get as a brother...

"You're welcome. Now, let's start to practice magic, we don't have much time, after. You can think how strange I am later."

Not even noticing it, Harry chocked on his spit. How did he find out...

"It's written all over your face. You don't hide your expressions and thoughts well. That, and I've once read a whole load about psychology. Wanted to see how magic could affect a person if used in such a direction."

"I'm related to a psychopath..." Harry muttered. Nathan simply chuckled.

"Aren't we all? Now, come on. If we don't start soon, Jacob will be running over complaining about a splinter. I'd usually explain the basics but the whole Saturn situation... Instead, we'll start with preforming the-"

"Wait!" Harry suddenly shouted, remembering something. How could he forget something so important... "I'm not sure I'll be able to preform..."

"Why not?" Nathan asked.

"Well," Harry began. "I used to go to this wizard school... But I, er, got expelled this year..." By now Harry was looking at his feet but he could swear that Nathan was narrowing his eyes at him. "And they have this system with which they track down who uses magic. So until I turn seventeen, I won't be able to-"

"You will." Nathan stated sharply. Harry gaped at him, not sure he had heard right. He could? "No one can track down one's magic. No such thing exists. They can only look at regions that often use magic and those that shouldn't have magic. And respectively watch those places."

Harry looked at him with his mouth open wide. However, it seemed that Nathan wasn't even looking at him but was deep in thought.

"School for wizards?" He asked suddenly. "Actual beings that use magic?"

Harry nodded, not sure what he meant by that.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" was his next question.

"That I was a son of Trivia?" he said, confused. However, Nathan shook his head.

"No. I told you that you had some connection to her. Decedent, son... Something. Before you came here, was there someone that you considered your mother?"

Quickly, Harry nodded.

"Yes, she-"

"Was she a wizard and was there something that made her different from the other ones?"

"Well, she was Muggle-Born, that means to have two non magical parents-"

It seemed that Nathan got slightly angry from that.

"And you couldn't think of sharing that? Have you wizards ever thought from where-"

However, before he could continue with whatever he was thinking over, they were interrupted by a familiar running figure towards them.

"Nathan!" Jacob yelled, before finally stopping in front of them, clearly out of breath.

"What do want now, idiot!" was what he got as a reply. Jacob almost seemed to look impressed, hadn't it been his worried expression.

"How did you manage to... Actually, don't explain... No time..." He muttered, starting to gain his breath.

"Will you please start explaining?" Nathan asked, though it sounded more like a yelled command than anything else.

"Yeah... Something happened at the entrance... The others are there..."

Harry felt as if his breath was taken out of him. The entrance? Weren't Laila and Alfred there? And if so... That meant that something could have happened to them! Looking towards Nathan, he saw that he had an awfully serious expression on his face.

"Let's go." He said, his voice even clearer than usually. He quickly began to run toward the entrance, leaving the other two behind. At first confused, they followed him, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Why do you always have to be so fast..." Jacob muttered, yet again losing his breath.

"Is that what is important now!" Nathan yelled, the annoyance in his voice obvious.

"Sorry..." was all he replied, though he didn't really sound that sorry.

Harry was somewhat glad that they were running so fast (or at least trying). Though he only knew the two for just a week... It felt like much longer. He couldn't bare to think that something has happened to them...

When they neared the entrance, Harry noticed just how much people were there. Around twenty, maybe even more demi-gods had gathered around, while Reyna was trying to keep them away with her... Flying pony? Or whatever it was. He never seen such a thing in Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry tried to ignore what everyone was talking about. He didn't want to listen to details about 'fainted people' until he saw it with his own two eyes.

"I ask for permission to check what is going on. I'm bringing two with me, a son of Apollo for inspection and a decedent of Trivia, as part of his next training." Nathan yelled over the noise. Reyna simply nodded at allowed them to go through, before returning to her original position.

Harry was not really sure if the reasons he gave were really... reliable, but he was still thankful that he could actually go through. Maybe being taught by the centurion of the cohort wasn't half bad.

They quickly ran through the tunnel. It seemed longer than before, even though the last time he was here he was walking. Yet now it seemed to continue forever, as if it wishes to delay the time they will arrive more and more. It was honestly annoying.

Soon enough, he arrived at the exit. What he saw was like a rock had been lifted of from his heart. Both Alfred and Laila were alright. In fact, they both were talking to what Harry had remembered as the preator. It was weird to see Alfred look so serious, in contrast to his usually carefree face.

Gladly, Nathan led him and Jacob towards them.

"What happened?" He asked when they arrived. It was Laila who began to explain.

"When me and Alfred arrived here for guarding duties, we quickly noticed one thing - the two previous guards had been attacked." she pointed towards two laid bodies. They both had deep gashes which seemed to leak blood. Harry stepped back, not used to such sights. Nathan put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll check them out!" Jacob said quickly and walked to them. Harry turned his head away, not really wanting to see what will be done.

"Afterwards," Laila continued, "we noticed that there was absolutely no movement around. The cars had stopped. Looking closer we..." she suddenly stopped, seemingly not sure how to continue. Alfred picked up.

"Everyone had fainted. I'm not sure how but no one could wake up."

Nathan nodded.

"Harry, do you feel anything?" he asked, looking towards him.

That caught him surprised. Did he feel something? Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, trying to see if he could sense anything abnormal. And he was surprised that he did.

"Yeah... It's like... Something is trying to... Control you or something... Kind of drowsy?" Harry muttered.

"It's a spell. A sleeping spell, in fact. Trivia had done it. It..."

Harry looked at him confused before he interrupted him.

"But why would she make everyone fall asleep?"

Nathan sighed and looked at Alfred and Laila accusingly.

"We didn't get to that part yet!" Alfred yelled in defence, stepping backwards. Nathan simply shook his head.

"She's with Saturn. Who, as I hope you know, is the one who wants to destroy the world and become immortal. Before you ask why I'm not with her," he said, narrowing his eyes at Harry's opening mouth, "it's because I'm the strongest from the children of Trivia-"

"Someone has a big ego..." Alfred muttered.

"- and we tend to follow the most strongest one." Nathan continued, ignoring the interruption. "I chose to fight on this side."

"Oh..." was all Harry managed to mutter, not really sure how to react. Happily, Nathan seemed to have something in mind.

"Now, as I was explaining before we went in that direction, because I believe I'm the teacher here..."

"Then teach!" Alfred said, smirking slightly.

"Alfred Jones, can't you once act like a normal human being that doesn't criticize every second word I say!" Nathan suddenly yelled, his hands balling into fists.

"What happened to teaching?" Alfred said, laughing before he walked of somewhere. Laila sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about him, he-"

"I don't care about the problems of someone as undisciplined as him! Now, as I was trying to explain, the spell doesn't react to demi gods because of the territory it takes - going over the whole city, it turns out like a thin layer which can only react to those that are mortal. Hence, this."

Harry only nodded, not really sure how to react after the whole show that was put on until he was told the information. He guessed that the two didn't really get along with one another well. Which was rather a pity, as Harry liked both groups.

The preator, on the other hand, simply nodded after everything went through.

"Centurions present, gather your cohorts and prepare for battle! Today the battle with Saturn shall begin. We will march towards the Mountain of Othrys! Son of Apollo, please take the two injured guards with you and place them in the infirmity. Dismissed!" With that, she quickly climbed upon her horse and rode back towards the Camp.

"Everyone from Third Cohort shall gather at the river. Await later commands!" Nathan yelled, before following the preator, though on foot. Beside Harry, Jacob sighed.

"So now I'm going to be late because of these two... All praise Fifth Cohort..." he muttered under his breath. Harry turned to him just as he was picking up the two. Though he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to, he stepped forward.

"Want help with them?" Jacob simply shook his head.

Thanks but no. You better not be late. It's nothing new for someone from Fifth to do something stupid, anyways. Jason is probably the best thing we've gotten at the moment..." He sighed and continued to pick up the bodies.

Beside them, Laila coughed a few times to gather their attention.

"Why doesn't Harry try to put a spell on them?" she offered, an obvious look of pity over her face. Jacob shrugged.

"If he can, go for it! Though I doubt Nat would have teached him by now..." he said, smiling slightly.

"Well... I do know a few things, but I don't know if it'll work. But I do know a levitation spell!" Harry replied, hoping he sounded helpful.

"From what I've heard Nat say to his before students, try to feel the magic around you or something like that. No idea what he actually meant, though." he said, shrugging.

Laila looked at him suspiciously.

"Why would you know that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I like to annoy Nat as much as possible. I'd explain longer but we have an apocalypse to stop!" Jacob said, tilting his head towards the stopped cars.

"Right, right... Harry, try and do your... magic... Gods, that came out weird..." Laila said, frowning.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

"Nat says that you shouldn't do magic when you can't see-" Jacob began.

"Allow me to bloody feel the magic, I'll open them later!" Harry snapped, annoyed at the distraction.

"Trivia kids..."

Shaking his head, he once again closed his eyes, hoping he would have some luck. It seemed as though forever had gone by before he felt some kind of tingling. He tried to keep his senses on that tingling. The more he tried to keep hold of it, the more he began to feel it across his whole body. It felt... Nice.

"Bring them here." he said, feeling his voice was trembling slightly. Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes and looked at the two bodies. Harry rose his hands towards them. Suddenly the tingling feeling he had gathered in his hand. "Wingardium Leviosa." he said and felt as though everything left his hands. On the outside he noticed something shimmer through the air before it entered the two.

They began to float.

"Wow, you actually did it! That was so cool!" From nowhere came Alfred, who may as well have yelled in his ear. Before Laila could scold him, Harry began to speak.

"It felt... Interesting." he said, not really sure how to explain it. It wasn't like how it was when he usually did spells with his wand. He felt more powerful, stronger... Yet it was also uncontrollable. But the sensation was unforgettable.

"Well, let's go and get ready... War is about to start." Laila stated and they all nodded, after which they began to run into the tunnel. Jacob grabbed the feet of the two, before he began, at least.

At the end of it was unbelievably empty, in comparison to before. In fact, he couldn't see anyone in eye sight.

"We'll stay here and wait," Laila called out as soon as they arrived at the river. "We're already in battle gear, after all. You'll manage to fix yourself, right?" she asked, turning to Harry.

He simply nodded, not sure if his surprise would show if he talked. How did he forget that he needed to put an armour on, he'll never know. It seemed pretty obvious, now that he thought over it, but it still came as a surprise.

Leaving Laila and Alfred, he made his way towards the fort. It was basically where they kept all their armours, while it also acted as a defence in case of danger. Inside were usually different demi-gods, who stayed there in case of attack, and elephants. How effective an elephant would be in battle, Harry had absolutely no idea but he considered that, if the Romans kept one, it must be at least partly important.

Inside was, surprisingly or not, calm. Among the whole shock of what happened, Harry would expect it to be crowded of running demi-gods left to right but in reality, they seemed to be in perfect control of what was going on. Though, considering all the training they have to go through from a young age, he guessed it was to be expected.

Harry quickly realised how they were put out. Tables were given, each with a different size of armour. Actually, part. Everyone was going from one table to another to gather their one part or another before putting them on. Well, that explained why Laila was so eager from him to memorise them...

The problem was that Harry didn't deem it that important. After all, he didn't expect to be in battle the second week he was here! At least at Hogwarts he had a whole year before anything life threatening happened... Sighing, he got what he though was right and tried to put them on. Nope, too big... Or too small... He continued, putting away whichever part he thought fitted.

In the name of Merlin's beard, would that Vulcan kid stop staring at him as if he was an idiot...

Just as Harry thought of it, said kid walked over to him, smirking slightly.

"Didn't remember something, it seems?" He said, letting of a little chuckle at the end. Because Harry wasn't in the mood for him, he simply ignored. Except, it's hard to ignore someone when they blurt out random numbers.

"... Huh?"

"Your sizes. Seriously, all you newbies are the same... If I don't remember them for you, no one will..." The Vulcan child said, laughing at the end, before he quickly grabbed the needed parts and gave them to Harry.

"You know, you could have done that earlier..." he muttered as he was given the armour.

"Consider it revenge for wasting my time a week ago. Plus, it was fun watching you try. If we weren't about to go to war, I'd probably make you do it even longer. Well, cush, I have to bring more parts and you have to be sure you don't embarrass your cohort by being late." With that, he turned on his heels and marched away.

As soon as Harry put on what he needed (not an easy job, especially if he's done it only twice alone), he quickly ran back to the river. Though he didn't want to admit it, the Vulcan kid was right - he didn't want to be late. If there was anything he learnt here, it was that cohorts are taken very seriously. If you have the misfortune of being in a disliked one, chances are, you'd also be disliked.

When he arrived, he was almost relieved to see that they haven't begun to do anything. The before empty plain was now fulled with demi-gods, some talking in hushed tones. The tension could definitely be felt - everyone was worried.

Deciding not to search for his friends, Harry positioned himself near the edge of the group and began to wait. What was going to happen? Now that he thought about it... How will he even fight? It wasn't like he was a good fighter... And he didn't even know how the Romans worked! Maybe he could have payed more attention when Laila explained... But how could he know that they'll be attacked a week after his arrival?

After ten minuets of waiting, Nathan and Reyna arrived, both seated on horses. Reyna positioned herself in the front.

"Third Cohort! Marching formation in third files!" Nathan yelled. Immediately, people began to sort themselves into three columns. Harry followed then, slightly nervous. "Today, we'll make our way towards San Francisco! Today, we will march towards Mount Othrys! Today, we will fight against Saturn!" Around him, demi-gods began to yell in agreement. "We will show the titans not to mess with Romans!

* * *

**It was more than a week. Sorry. I really did start writing the next chapter pretty soon, however, I had to stop around the time I got to Harry getting ready for battle. I searched about a week for where Romans kept their weapons and so on (after all, I don't think they'd wear armour all the time), but I had no luck in that, so I had to edit some things from the original. **

**Anyways, to quickly explain the thing with Harry - basically, he isn't a son of Trivia but a descendant. This will be explained better in later chapters, when the time comes, of course, but what I can say for now is that this is part of my theory for how wizards came about (in crossover version, that is). **

**I, obviously, don't know if that is what people feel when doing wandless magic but found it accurate. After all, it's similar to the first time Harry used his wand, I believe, but weaker. I'd imagine that, with practise, you'll get used to the sensation. In addition, wands were pretty much used as helpful tool (we've seen plenty of people doing wandless magic, though underage) to direct and control magic better. Wandless magic is basically a more destructive way of doing things.**

**I'd also like to clear something out, in connection to a review - I will be changing stuff from the Harry Potter books. After all, the main character is basically missing. At first it will start out the same (probably only the next chapter or so) but I still am planning to change. I could have simply left it out for later but I found it better for the readers to actually read it - first, it will be more understandable, second, it will leave me place for cliff-hangers. Which will happen. **

**As for the second question, sorting in Camp Jupiter isn't that same as in Camp Half - Blood. Either they learn when they turn 16 because it gets tattooed on them or they are told by their parents themselves, or they have something weird happen to them. Because I don't want Harry to have his pants stolen by a chicken (actual story), I made him discover it himself. And this is also part of understanding the whole connection between gods and wizard, in addition.  
**

**One last thing - the Vulcan child is mad at Harry for two reasons. First, Harry wasted his time with the swords. It's not the wasting the time itself but rather the story behind it. After the lose in Alaska, a lot of the camp's weaponry was lost there as well. Because Imperial Gold is pretty hard to find, considering that it's made in the Roman Empire, that led to a shortage of the metal. Second, I pretty much imagine the camp's weapon guy as someone from First Cohort, so he's bound to be a jerk. **

**Till the next chapter (which, this time, should be sooner, now that I've read over everything).**

_**Saryana**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

* * *

"Monsters! To the left!" a small girl yelled, her voice squeaking slightly.

"And to the right" another boy yelled.

Jason sighed. To a point, he was worried. Even though he tried to make the Fifth Cohort better than before... The blond still wasn't sure if they were strong enough. Not for such an enemy, that's for sure.

"Formation Tortoise!" he yelled. Nearby, he heard some kid ask.

"What was that..." Jason turned to tell but someone beat him to it.

"You know, when our shields are one over another..." a boy muttered, putting two fingers up and put them next to one another, like a right angle. Not the best way to describe it, Jason thought, though it seemed to work.

While his cohort began to move, he looked back towards Reyna. Or her group. They had sent out the Fifth Cohort to check and see how much monsters were at the camp.

And part of the Third Cohort to make sure they don't die.

Of course, the battle wasn't going to be here - after all, it would be a waste of power and men. But they needed to know how much the enemy had decided was enough to send of here. If they weren't much - it could be either good or bad. Good, because it could mean that they didn't have a big force and could only send that much. Though, it could also mean that they wanted to give a false alarm of security to the camp - which automatically made it bad.

However, if the force sent to camp was large... Well, it meant that the army was large enough to have a huge piece broken of and still keep the ranks well made. And that was the worse scenario. And the one not only Jason, but everyone hoped wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, he looked back to Reyna. It wasn't hard to find her, as she was situated over the pegasus. '_Right now she must be examining...'_ Jason thought as he watched her soar through the sky. He was surprised when she volunteered for the job but was glad nevertheless.

Turning back to his own force, he noticed that monsters were nearing.

"Shields out!" Jason yelled, just to make sure that _someone _had decided that they would protect without it. After all, better safe than sorry. "Ranks in the middle who are closest to the edge, take out your swords...! And try not to injure someone while your at it..." he muttered at the end. Next to him, he heard Gwen chuckle.

"That little trust in your cohort?" she asked while she took out her own sword.

"More like none... We still have a long way to go before we are fight-worthy..." he said, sighing. _A few more feet..._

Gwen simply made a little _humph_-ingsound before she positioned herself to wait. Jason himself took out his coin and threw it, watching as it turned into a sword. Well, at least he got the right side... The spear did not have a place here.

"They're attacking!" Jason heard someone yell. _Dakota, _he noted. Overall, a nice guy... When he wasn't drunk with Kool - Aid, that is. He had no idea how he even did it.

Suddenly, he heard someone scream from the same direction. Did they manage to enter already? Even one minute hasn't passed! Quickly turning around, he saw something he definitely didn't expect - the shields had been melted down by fire breathing snake-like creatures.

Charging quickly, he tried to cut their head off before he noticed that their necks had spikes on them. Just what he needed...

"Archers, try to hit them!" he yelled, saying the first thing that came to him while jumping away from the next stream of fire that happened to be directed towards him.

_'That's what happens when you charge at them...' _he thought miserably, ducking under another.

"More are entering!" someone else yelled from nearby. Jason sighed.

"Everyone, lower you shields from your head! Those at the edge, get in closer and try to stay away from the snakes. Everyone else, get into battle forma- Actually, just try to attack the monsters that and repel the rest." he said, deciding it was the best way to act. This was just what would turn Fifth Cohort into a better one... Killing all of them... Sighing, he left the archers with the basilisks and began to deal with the other monsters that had entered.

* * *

Reyna watched from her pegasus what happened. She was pretty surprised to see the Fifth Cohort work so well. For bait, the Tortoise did seem as the best course of action.

Of course, that was before chaos happened.

From a few places, the defense had been broken. Though Reyna couldn't see what exactly managed to do it, she did noticed clearly the fire that appeared from nowhere. A clear sign of basilisks, disgusting little creatures that hardly could be killed, not easily.

This definitely was serious enough to tell for her Cohort to come and help.

However, before she could turn back, she noticed that the ranks had began to move in closer to another, closing everyone in. What the hell was Jason thinking... She was answered as she noticed an arrow fly. Though she hated to admit it, she would never think of using archers. Not just for this situation but for any. That must be one privilege of being in the Cohort of the trash - you make us of that trash in ways that would surprise those who threw it away.

Still ready to help, she quickly returned back to the small group she had taken with her, along with one of the preators. Said preator smiled a bit when Reyna landed.

"I'm honestly thinking of simply giving Scorpio to you... He seems to like you a lot more than me!"

Reyna simply smiled before getting off the winged horse.

"The situation... Is critical. Quickly said, it's certain that the army is large..." Reyna said. Afterward she sighed. "As for Fifth, things aren't good with them as well. The tactics they used were good, however they were attacked by basilisks. I believe Jason Grace is doing a good job keeping everyone safe but I don't think they'll manage to return. I offer for someone to go and offer them help, I doubt that more than two or three are needed."

The preator nodded.

"I believe that Alfred and Laila would be good enough to help? After all, as soon as you become preator, I am hoping that at least Laila will take your position as centurion..."

"You still are on that?" Reyna asked, shaking her head.

"I've already told you - as soon as we win this war, I'm done with being a preator. I'll go to New Rome and start my life there. And I want you to-"

"Okay, I get it. I apologise for interrupting, but we still have to save Fifth." Reyna muttered quickly, turning around. The preator nodded, understanding.

"Alright. Laila, Alfred, Reyna, I think all three of you will manage to get on my pegasus, so I'll stay here and wait to make sure all three of you return Scorpio safely."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something but Laila quickly hit him to stay shut. And mentioned it as well.

"But three on a..." he began.

"I said quiet!"

After a short while, the three demi-gods were on the pegasus, headed for where Fifth Cohort was having the unfortunate luck of still dealing with basilisks and other monsters. Reyna managed to maneuver Scorpio down, ignoring Alfred's complains of the space. When they were a few feet above the ground, she jumped of, taking out her dagger.

"Laila, Alfred, cover me while I tell Jason what to do!"

"Understood!"

* * *

Jason couldn't believe how much basilisks could be around this area. He hoped that the archers would manage to keep them away, without having them come near but was proven wrong as he listened to the next fire being breathed out. It was really getting annoying after a while.

After a few minutes did he notice that a pegasus was flying towards them. He resisted the urge to chuckle at how foolish the three on it looked, hardly any space for all of them on it. Just then, he felt as something cut through his skin. Quickly he turned around, ready to deal with the next monster... When he noticed that it was, in fact, Dakota.

"What was that for?" Jason asked, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, got a bit dizzy..." Dakota said, offering a smile in forgiveness.

"When we start the battle, you'll be forbidden Kool-Aid." Jason stated, holding onto his arm. "Just what I needed..."

"Excuse me, sir, Reyna wishes to enter inside. Should I let her in?" someone yelled. Turning toward the voice, Jason saw a teenage girl, red from embarrassment. Biting his tongue so he doesn't say something that he will regret later, Jason nodded.

"Yes, let her in..."

The girl quickly moved inside, allowing the familiar dark hair inside. She wore a frown.

"Sorry about that?" Jason said, smiling sheepishly. Reyna simply chuckled.

"Don't. It's normal for the circumstances... What happened to your arm?"

"Best not to know..."

Reyna looked at him confused but shook her head at the end. "Anyway, the look out is done. We'll be going to Mount Othrys soon. But of course, we do need our dear Fifth Cohort."

Jason chuckled slightly. "For what, send us to death?"

Reyna simply shook her head, though a smile was visible.

"Enough with the jokes," she said suddenly, he face turning back into her natural frown. "You will be retreating back to camp, along with the rest of your Cohort. I, along with two others from my own, will be protecting you from the outside. Think you can manage?"

Jason sighed but nodded. Turning to the rest, he yelled.

"Everyone, we will be retreating. Everyone should stay in their same position, except that we will be returning back. I would also like for Gwen, Marcus, Jacob and... Dakota to come with me."

The three called that weren't next to him quickly made there may to him, an obvious look of confusion on all four faces. As soon as they had all arrived, Jason began to speak.

"Because I have most trust in you, I want you to help Reyna and I to repel the monsters. Think you can handle it?"

After they voiced their approval, Jason nodded towards Reyna, waiting for instructions.

"Alright, " she began, looking at all of them, "Let's go!"

* * *

After a while, all of Fifth Cohort had arrived safely in camp, with a few injured here or there but non fatal. The rest of the campers had gotten ready to travel towards Mount Othrys, some a bit annoyed from the fact that they had to wait for _Fifth Cohort, _preferring that someone more competent had went there. However, as soon as they noticed just how many were attacking them, they changed their mind. _Better them than us..._

To say that they were surprised of the lack of casualties was an understatement. Most people had expected things to be much worse than they really are. And when something strange happened, people began to talk. Be suspicious. Or even give compliments.

Of course, then there was Harry who had no idea was going on and was more worried about how an over-large eagle would take him on a flight, as he was told that it doesn't allow people on it. Half of him wanted to try and see if the thestrals trick would work on it but his other half told him it was better not to make a fool of himself. At least, not now, he'll have plenty of time later.

"Everyone, get ready! " Harry jumped as he was taken out of his thoughts by Nathan ' s yelling. He could have been at least a bit more quiet... Sighing, Harry walked towards the eagle and felt that his heart began to beat harder with every step. He was afraid. Definitely. Though it wasn't every day that one walked into the hand of certain death. Or near them, if he was lucky. Though, in reality, his luck ran out fourteen years ago.

Suddenly, a piercing sound was heard. As soon as it went, all eagles around him began to flap their wings around, getting ready to fly off. Harry stepped back, slightly surprised at what the bird was doing.

And it took off. All eagles were now in the air, flying around the demigods. Harry gripped onto his blade, ready to act they decided to attack. Any moment now...

Harry eyes widen when he was _snatched _by the eagle. From all the methods he'd try of flying... This was the worst. From now he felt that it hurt him from how the talons had grabbed him and he had no kind of control of where exactly he would fly.

Though, he could admit, it was still nice to be in air again. Even in this awful position, he still had this feeling of freedom that he hadn't had in a while. In fact, the last time he felt like this... Was some time his third year, the last time he flew his Firebolt.

Deciding to try to ignore the feet of the eagle, Harry turned his attention towards the city. It was nice. The sun blinking of the buildings, the quietness that came with the exception of the occasional siren, the smoke that probably came from some car crash or an oven that was left on...

Oh, who was he kidding, the whole thing was a nightmare.

Not wanting to look at things that reminded with of the unconscious people down below, Harry turned his head upward. Of course, he just had to see something that reminded him of how doomed he was.

Flying towards him and the other demigods were a few things Harry guessed that must be monsters.

"Danger up ahead!" he heard someone say, or thought that they said it. The wind made it almost impossible to correctly understand any kind of noise near him. Around him, people took out their weapons, usually a dagger or a sword.

_'Don't tell me they are thinking of fighting them like this...' _Harry thought desperately, knowing he would not be able to do something.

As the monsters came closer at an _alarming _speed, Harry felt as he got more and more paralysed, he could _feel _the hair on his arm stand up. _He couldn't end like this, right?_

Just as they were near enough, the eagle let go of him.

Harry opened his mouth to scream, by now completely freaked out, but found out that he couldn't even _make _a sound. He acknowledged that others were falling with him as well, though he definitely wasn't in the mood to think it over. Now, all that was going around in his mind was that he was _falling, _that the eagle might as well be on the _other side _and he was most likely falling towards his _death._

This was not what he had planned for the day.

Suddenly, above him, Harry heard screeches. Automatically looking above, he saw that the eagles were fighting with the other creatures and seemingly defeating them. After the closest one to Harry managed to turn one into dust, it turned right towards Harry and began to fly towards it. After one flap of it's wings, it was at him. The eagle grabbed Harry in it's talons and began to fly him higher before letting go of him again.

By now Harry had given up on trying to find out what was going on.

This continued on a few more times. The eagle would defeat a handful of monsters, then could return to Harry, grab him and let go as soon as they were higher. Though the free fall through the air didn't help with calming his heart down, at least Harry could think clearly again, now knowing what will happen.

With the last creature defeated, all demigods we now being carried by their eagles to, from what Harry had heard, some mountain.

* * *

When they arrived, the eagles decided it was a great idea to let them yet again. At least this time, it was pretty near to the ground. The other campers seemed to curl up into a ball as they fell towards the ground. Harry tried to do the same, though unsuccessful. At the very least, the crash into the ground didn't hurt that much. He'd probably have a bruise or two, or ten, but at least nothing was broken.

However, Harry had no idea what he could do now, so he decided it best to stand up and look around for Alfred or Laila.

Instead, Nathan came over to him.

"Are you alright after that flight, Harry?" he asked him, his face as expressionless as ever.

"Um, yes, I am." the boy answered. It wasn't exactly true, though considering what he could have been... Nathan's face seemed to have a moment of relief on it.

"I apologise for not telling you sooner what the ride might be about. I was thinking too much about fighting Saturn and I forgot about you."

Harry was pretty surprised at the confession he was making. He saw that he seemed to almost pain him to admit something such, not that Harry understood what could be such of a problem with saying 'sorry.'

"It's alright, don't worry. I mean, it's not like it would make a big difference if I die anyway..."

Nathan interrupted him by scuffing.

"Just because you aren't a good fighter at the moment, doesn't mean you won't be one. If you can live, grab onto anything you can. _Especially _now. We need any kind of force. Even Fifth Cohort is here. Not to mention, your magic can be useful."

Harry opened his mouth to say that he couldn't be able to use magic before he realised something. _He did use it. _To levitate the two guards... Which meant that the Ministry must know where he is... And that they will most likely interfere in the battle.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked rather suddenly, noticing the tension from Harry.

"I-I can't use magic. We have a way to track when someone under 17 uses magic... Though I actually already used it, so I pretty much blew my cover..." Harry said, sighing. After a few moments of silence, Nathan replied.

"I'm not even going to as about the cover of yours. As for the tracking of magic," he began to laugh. Harry looked at him bewildered. "I've never heard something so _absurd _about magic till now. There is no way you can track down if someone has done magic. At most, you can check regions that usually don't have magic and see if it's used there. And even that is risky, considering any kind of magical creature could use it as well. They probably are just trying to trick you guys."

Harry frowned.

"Perhaps it's a different kind of..." Nathan quickly interrupted him.

"There is only one magic that can be used in different ways. By that logic, there should be two Trivia's because there is wizard magic and demi-god magic. Trust me, Harry, it's one kind."

Harry sighed, deciding to trust the guy, supposing he should know more anyway.

"Anyway, I think you should probably take this." Nathan suddenly said and handed him his wand.

"Where did you..." Harry began, taking the wooden stick from his hand.

"It literally was over your cupboard, Harry."

Harry coughed slightly at the choice of words, making sure that he wouldn't see his reaction. He didn't want to reveal that much about his past.

"Well, now that I'm done with everything here, I should go help make the camp." Nathan declared and began to walk away.

"I'm getting the feeling that you purposely didn't tell Harry about the eagle just to come here." A cold voice said. Some few meters away from them was Alfred, along with Laila. Obviously, it was Alfred, considering the fists he bore. Nathan continued to walk on, though Harry could swore he saw a smirk over his face.

The duo walked over to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Laila asked, looking at him worriedly. Harry simply nodded, twirling his wand in his hand. _He could actually use it, after all this time!_

Alfred, having calmed down from seeing Nathan, also pipped in.

"Sorry for not being in the crowd, Reyna had asked us to go and protect Fifth. You've probably heard."

"It's alright..." Harry answered, still distracted by his wand.

Laila snatched it from his hand. Harry quickly turned towards her.

"This is... Amazing! Just look how they've engraved it... It's made of holly, right? Though something in the middle is different..."

"Plant freak..." Alfred muttered under his breath. Laila slapped his arm.

"I'm a daughter of Ceres, what do you expect!"

Before the argument could continue any farther, Reyna had shown up.

"All three of you, start helping in making the camp! Don't even _think_ that I'll allow anyone to simply stand by and watch. We are at war, for crying out loud!" she said before marching off, most likely to help out someone.

"Great... Well, let's go, before she feeds us of to some monster..." Alfred muttered.

"That's not even something you should joke with!" Laila retorted. However, Harry didn't listen to the reply, as he walked away to a group of demigods who were picking up sticks.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Again, I'm sorry for the late update. My excuse? First, time. My birthday was last month, meaning that one week was gone with getting presents, thanking people and so on, not to mention that a part of my time for that was taken because me had a 6 day school week. Then there was tests every week but we always have those.**

**Secondly, I'm not very proud with this chapter. I've had to rewrite it at least three time (not taking in account where I rewrite a paragraph or more but the whole chapter) and I'm still not content with it. New information that just seemed better were put and other that was more of an improvisation was taken out. I might rewrite it again in the future though that will probably be turning the summer.**

**That aside, I want to thank for all the reviews, favourites and follows I've received! For just seven chapters, it's a lot, at least for me and especially for a first story (not exactly but I don't talk about my actual first.) Again, thanks to everyone!**

**Now, to explanations.**

**Formation Tortoise is an actual formation that had been used by the Roman armies. It's actually used often in films, so you might know it from there. Basically, the legionnaires at the edge of the square/rectangle would rise there shields lock them and ****the ranks behind the first rose their shields to protect themselves and their comrades from anything coming from above, such as arrows. Some say it was just the first row that locked their shields though here I used all sides. It's also known as Testudo.  
**

**As for the eagles, they are shown in the books and are shown to grab the demigods with their talons. They are shown in the third book from Heroes of Olympus during the Capture the Flag, taking injured demi-gods (which reminds me to edit the five chapter) and in the forth, when Octavian is chasing after the seven. They are also shown to jump off of them in such a matter, though I admit, I don't remember details, couldn't find any and am not qualified to consider what they could be.**

**Lastly (this showed up earlier but I remembered about it now), the pegasus is in the camp is property of the preator. However, we clearly see Reyna feeling too close to Scorpio to just be given the pegasus for a year and grow that close.**

**I'd also like to mention that Laila is not a child of Minerva. As I've purposely mentioned during this chapter a few time and have said before, she's a child of Ceres. I simply took the explanation from the wiki that she is 'level headed' and expanded it.**

**And yes, Fallen-Angelic Childe, Alfred is inspired from Hetalia.  
**

_**Saryana**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit to J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan for the world, the characters and everything in between!**

* * *

Hermione woke up, feeling exhausted. At first, she thought it had been from all the studying she had these days. After all, it wasn't unlike her to study hard, especially since this was her O.W.L. year at Hogwarts. But as she slowly woke up from her dream, she began to remember. She noticed the dried tears on her face and could notice that her hair was even messier than usual.**  
**

Yesterday, she and Ron might have well stopped being friends, at least for now.

She still couldn't believe it. After all the time they had been together... Yet a part of her knew it was going to happen, sooner or later. _It was inevitable._

* * *

_"Hey, Hermione, could you help me with my homework?" Ron asked, smiling hopefully. Hermione simply groaned._

_"Ron, you need to do it yourself... You're given it for a reason, after all!"_

_The ginger simply frowned and stoop up from where he was, grabbed his book and something else, before he moved his chair right next to her and sat on it._

_"Aw, come on! You know I have problems..." he muttered, looking at her with hope. _

_She simply stared back._

_"No is no, Ron. And besides, it's not even hard!" The girl said, before closing her notebook so the curious glances Ron was sending won't be able to read what she had written. When she closed it, he frowned._

_"You're no fun..." he pouted, before taking a bite out of something that looked suspiciously like a piece of cake._

_"We are in our _fifth _year in Hogwarts! It's not _supposed _to be fun! You are supposed to study and- Wait, where did you get that?" she said, biting her lip from annoyance._

_"Oh, this? The house-eleves gave it to me! Fred and George showed me how to get in the-"_

_"So you decided to use the help they do to us by using their _slavery _for your own happiness?" she said, feeling a bit of anger building in her._

_"Slavery? Come on, Hermione, only you think that! Can't you see that they are happy the way they are? Can't you leave the poor things alone..."_

_Hermione simply narrowed her eyes and turned away from him._

_"Brainwash works both ways, doesn't it?" she also spat back at him. "And they are poor things, aren't they, being used by you wizards like that... " she said before turning back at him. "Besides, you are part of S.P.E.W.! For someone in my group, you don't seem to be acting the part..." _

_Ron simply laughed, a few crumbs escaping from his mouth and landing all around. Hermione curled her lips in disgust at his act._

_"Do you really believe we wanted to join? If we refused, you;d have been mad at me an' Harry!" he said, still chuckling a bit. "Honestly, I wouldn't even bother - if it weren' for Harry, that is."_

_Hermione scuffed. _

_"Well, aren't you blunt..." she said, her voice dangerously low._

_Ron decided to use the moment to try and take her notebook away from her. Noticing that, Hermione quickly pulled it out of reach, which made Ron fall on the ground. However, he was still laughing. Not sure what exactly to do, Hermione knelt down to try and help him stand up when she smelt a familiar small from the boy's mouth._

_"Then again, if it weren' for Harry, we wouldn' be friends!" Ron continued, still laughing. "After all, I'd never really go after you and the troll then!" _

_"You're drunk." Hermione simply stated, not sure how to react. However, Ron didn't even seem to acknowledge what she had told him._

_"Ya know, almost every time I didn't want to be friends with you! Third year was a bliss!" he said, still laughing._

_Hermione hardly felt as her hands went into fists, before stating the same thing as before yet again, trying to ignore what he said, simply telling herself that it was because of his state of drunkenness that he said that. That he didn't actually mean any of it._

_"Perhaps Scabbers should'a been eaten - it would have been better for everything!" Ron said, finally starting to stand up, though failing and simply fell back._

_At that, Hermione couldn't stand it anymore._

_"If it's so _awful _to be friends with me, why don't we just stop? Obviously, we only stop together because of Harry - now he's not here to connect us, so why are we even talking?" she said, feeling as tears fell down her face. She didn't care that people were watching them. Nor the whispers they gave to one another. She wouldn't stand being talked like... that! She was such a fool, how did she not see it before! _

_Yet a part of her still hoped that it was the alcohol talking. It wasn't Ron. It wasn't what he felt, he would be sorry for it in the morning._

_That one of her two true friends wouldn't turn out to be a lie._

_Ron simply smiled._

_"Fine." he stated, before trying yet again to stand up._

_Hermione chocked on her tears slightly. And then she did something she never would expect she would do. She pushed Ron down before he could stand and muttered 'Jerk,' under her breath, before turning around, away from every, away from the gossip, from the conversations, from everything. She just wanted to curl into her bed and stay there, she just wanted to go to sleep, to have a calm, dreamless sleep and forget about everything. About every good memory she had ever had with Harry and Ron - in the end, it turned out part of it was simply a lie._

_Hermione opened up the curtains to her bed and quickly closed them, before siting herself at the edge. Did Ron really mean that... Did he really dislike her as much as he explained just now? Had she been fooled by him all those years? _

_Or maybe she hadn't been fooled - the last two years, Hermione had done nothing but feel anger towards Ron. In her third year, she would cry her heart out at Hagrid's, him being the only person she found she could turn to. She never blamed Harry then - Harry was simply a bystander that was forced to pick a side. But Ron... He was the reason for her sadness then. For her even greater sadness now._

_And then there was her fourth year... Though it wasn't about her then, she never really found herself surprised at Ron being against Harry for the time being. Maybe she had always known, deep inside, what Ron was... Or maybe she's just making up excuses for the state she was in now and for the fool she had been for all these years._

_The girl slowly laid down on the bed, still deep in thought. She re-played any good moment she could think of between them, trying to find any sign of what Ron had really thought. Anything. _

_Soon, she gave up on thinking and simply curled up in the bed, slowly letting her tears fall, not even thinking what her roommat__es would think of her. She was a fool... A bloody fool! And she would never forgive Ronald Bilius Weasley for making her such._

* * *

Sighing, Hermione stood up. She was glad that it was Sunday, doubting that her level of magic in class would be acceptable today. But the girl was sure fore one thing - she wouldn't allow Ron to ruin everything.

Opening the curtains, she noticed that all the girls she shared a room were huddled in the corner, talking about something. Or at least, we're talking before she exited. Now all that was between them was an awkward silence. Lavender was the first that spoke up.

"You, er, woke up rather late, so we brought you breakfast..." she said, smiling slightly before offering her some toast and eggs in a plate, along with a cup of pumpkin juice. "We weren't sure what you'd like, so we went with the safest." The brunette added awkwardly.

Hermione took the food, surprised a bit at the generous offer. After all, Lavender and the others never seemed like the type to help people.

Pavil spoke up as well.

"Hermione?" She said, at which the mentioned girl turned her head towards the Patill twin. "If you need someone to talk to, you don't need to search really hard."

By now, Hermione was completely stunned by the group. All were looking at her, smiling slightly, maybe just an act of sympathy or perhaps hope that she would join them. Not sure what to do, Hermione smiled back to them.

"Thank you..." she said, as she felt her checks getting hotter. Turning around to exit to room, the girl added, "I'll definitely remember this."

Then she exited the room and slowly made her way to the common room.

* * *

Down stairs, it was the usual chaos that the Gryffindors had every morning. _'Well, I'm glad that hasn't changed' _she thought with relief, not really sure if she could handle every lion looking at her with pity from last night's drama. There were some things that we best kept silent.

Of course, that didn't stop people looking at her, some smiling slightly, others with a mild interest. To think that the gossip hadn't went around already was too much of a hope. By now, every in the school would know one thing - the group of Harry Potter has finally fallen.

Thinking that, Hermione felt herself take a sharp breath in. Harry! Oh Merlin, what would he think when he finds out what has happened between them - if he ever even did, that is. She bit her lip, trying to think of something she could explain to him, something that explain it to Harry without him getting... Oh, she didn't even know how Harry would react! Would he be angry or sad, or even depressed? This was getting over her...

"Hermione?" A cracky, unbelievably deep voice called out to her from behind. She bit her lip, automatically recognising who it was.

And she answered it without even turning around.

"What is it, _Ronald_?"

"I - I-"

"You're what?" She literally spat, turning around to look at him. And was taken back. He looked... awful. His eyes had deep bags, as if he hardly even slept. His hair was even messier than Harry's and he looked like he was in pain - probably a hang over from being drunk last night.

"I'm sorry... About yesterday... I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" Hermione cut him off, not bothering to listen with what he had to say. "Obviously, you weren't content with me as your friend. You made made it crystal clear last night, so don't even waste your breath."

If he felt annoyed by what she told him, the ginger didn't show it. Instead, he stubbornly continued to talk.

"Hermione, I really am-"

"_Don't waste your breath._" Hermione said before stomping off, not in the mood to speak with him any more. A part of her really wanted to forgive him. And perhaps, in the future, she would indeed forgive him. But not now. Not so _easily. _There was no way she would trust him that quickly.

* * *

At the same time, the Slytherin common room was full of students from all years, almost all purebloods. Most hung out with people from their years, plus or minus one, though you can also see older students helping out younger or even some younger students just talking to the more influential families, trying to rise their own.

Of course, Draco Malfoy often had to deal with such children.

Not that he was bothered by them - it gave him some pride to see how, every year, kids would often try to get on his good side, telling him things they've heard around the school in hope that, maybe, just maybe, he'd tell his father about the help they had been.

It almost pitied him when he thought that, even if he did tell his father, it wouldn't really make a difference. Almost never, there would be an influence.

Almost.

Draco sighed as he looked around the common room, not even interested who was with who any more. It made no use of remembering when the next time it might be different people and the groups that stayed the same were always the same. Of course, he was in one of the best groups from Slytherin - him, his two bodyguards - Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy, Pike and Blaise. Everyone knew about them. And everyone had big expectations about them.

After a while of small talk with the others, he drifted off. Though he _never _would admit it to anyone, sometimes they bored him. Crabbe and Goyle were so stupid, a normal conversation couldn't be done with them. Pansy was... Well, sometimes he thought of her as a bit _too _clingy, though he couldn't say anything because he is supposed to be on her families good side. Blaise... Well, call him racist, but he couldn't get used to him being black and still had a bit of that left in him. Pike wasn't one that stood out, he was simply _there._

The one person Draco admired more, Theodore Nott, wasn't exactly in his group though still kept as a friend to Draco. That's part of why he liked him - he didn't try to suck up to him, turning into his next fan who only wants to get close because of his linage... Not that he has a problem with that. He also likes that he actually is quiet clever, a Slytherin who didn't enter simply because of his linage but because of his personality as well. Though his linage was something good as well.

Sighing, Draco turned his attention back to the others. They were talking about homework. What a bore. Draco, of course, had already finished his homework and was sure that it would bring him high notes - perhaps even higher than Granger's. Honestly, if she wasn't a muggle-blood and didn't have the teachers pouring over her for that, she probably wouldn't even have so high grades. It's not possible for a _mudblood _to do so well without help.

Almost grimacing in disgust, he only stopped because a third year was walking towards them. Astoria Greengrass. He knew her sister Daphne well, being in the same year as her, though Astoria wasn't as out-going as her. She always seemed more shy and to herself than Daphne.

For a moment, she stopped, looking a bit frightened at Draco. Probably he didn't hide his thoughts on Granger well enough. Smiling slightly, he motioned her closer. When she was in ear shot, he asked her:

"Astoria Greengrass, correct?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. No pure-blood was a decent pure-blood if they didn't know not only their own timeline but the others as well. She nodded, took a breath in and began to speak. Around him, his gang was listening in, interested in what she might say.

"My sister, Daphne, told me that I should inform you that Ronald Weasley has gotten into a fight with Hermione Granger last night." she said, standing stiff, keeping her face blank, not showing any indication on what she thought of it. If Draco found it strange, he didn't show it, instead more concentrated on the news she just delivered.

"Thank you, Astoria." he said, hardly noticing that he had said it, too busy thinking on what he could do. He also hardly heard Pansy explain how _weird_ Astoria was and how her sister herself agreed that she wasn't typical.

So the Weasel wasn't with the mudblood... Smirking a bit, he knew what he should do. What his father would expect from him to do in such a situation. It was all too _easy._

Pansy, noticing the expression, quickly asked him:

"What are you thinking of, Draky?" He ignored the nickname, already used to it, and began to explain.

"Think about this - Weasel probably knows..." he bit his lip and pulled them in tighter. They most likely wouldn't be overheard but you can never be too safe. "He probably knows where _Potter_ is." he said, almost spitting the name out. Pansy let out a small gasp, Blaise widen his eyes while Crabbe and Goyle continued to look confused.

Idiots.

"So... He knows?" Crabbe asked, scratching the back of his head. Resisting the urge to hit him, Draco nodded.

"Right now is the perfect opportunity to try and make him help our side. His family might be a dump of blood traitors, he can still turn out useful. He might not be half bad if he wasn't a muggle hogger."

Blaise nodded, understanding.

"We should be slow with it, though, if Granger figures it out..." he was interrupted by a stuffed giggle from Pansy.

"_Granger?_ She might act all smart, but I doubt that she is so - just a mudblood with a good memory. Isn't that right, Draky-poo?" Pansy asked, smiling at him.

"Exactly. And even if she finds out, Weasley is an idiot. You saw him last year, simply betraying Potter. He only came to his senses when poor _Potter _fought that dragon. He'll probably just think of it as a way for her to control him or something." Draco said, scuffing a bit at the end. Blaise nodded, before adding.

"Still, we shouldn't be too hasty. Don't forget, we're Slytherins. We shouldn't act without actually _thinking _a bit... Though I guess not everyone fits the bill." he said, sending a hasty look at Crabbe and Goyle before sighing. Draco nodded.

"Don't worry, Blaise, we'll be careful. Which is why I think we should start tomorrow - Ron won't be emotional about all that and would be more inclined to consider another option. It shouldn't be too late, so they don't befriend one another or something." he said and looked at everyone. Each person nodded their head in agreement and Draco smiled. "Good, does anyone have any other questions?"

Now Goyle rose his hand. Draco sighed. "Yes, Goyle?"

"How exactly will we go to him? I mean, we can't just be all... sorry and stuff." Draco rose his eyebrow in surprise. That _was _a good question. How exactly could they make Weasley trust them? He might be an idiot though he still had something of a mind and was stubborn enough to follow his own way, if it came to it.

Pansy simply laughed.

"We'll tell him the truth, of course!"

Everyone looked at her, confused. Draco considered he had an idea what she meant, though decided not to say it in the case he was wrong. A Malfoy couldn't be wrong.

"The truth?" Pike asked, tilting his head along with it. Pansy rolled her eyes but still continued.

"Yes. We'll tell him what we all know - how _never_ to trust a mudblood. I bet it's her fault they got in an argument, I mean, look at her! Bossing everyone around like she's queen of the world, with that _voice _of hers-"

"That last part could be taken in a few ways, Parkinson." Turning around, Draco saw Theodore looking at them, a look of amusement on his face. "What in Merlin's beard are you all up to?"

Before Draco could think of what he could tell him, Pike quickly explained what they were planning on doing. Why was he there again... Nott raised his eyebrows at a few parts and nodded at the end. After Pike finished, a moment of silence fell over them.

"Your plan is good though it lacks security in making it." he stated at the end.

"Well, what do you offer for us to do?" Pansy asked, sitting up so she could see him better. "It's not like we have a lot of options, anyway."

"I'll help" Theodore said firmly, not an ounce of doubt in his face.

"Excuse me?" Blaise asked, a bit surprised. The boy simply rolled his eyes.

"You heard correctly, Zabini. I'll help. I'm not as close to you guys, so he hasn't seen that much of me. Plus, it wouldn't be so suspicious if only one person went, rather than five, after all. As soon as I get close enough, you can also join, though I'll manage well by myself. At most, after a week or two, you can start showing as well. Though not Draco first." Draco looked at him surprised.

"What? Why?" he asked, outraged. Theodore simply rolled his eyes.

"Weasley hates you most, he would never trust you if you are there. I also think Pansy shouldn't join, for the same reason, though also because she is a girl and wouldn't help him, considering how _moody _he can be." He finished, shrugging at the end. Pansy also looked a bit annoyed though nodded. Draco sighed but agreed as well.

"Fine, I'll come in later." he finally said, at which Nott nodded. Before he turned away to go to his room, Blaise called after him.

"Why are you helping us? As you said, you aren't _that _close to any of us."

Theodore just chuckled.

"I'm not helping you because it's _you._ You are doing this to find Potter, right? I'm doing it so I am one of those who helped in discovering him. Don't get wrong ideas about me." With that, he turned around and walked to outside of the common room. Blaise sighed.

"Show off."

However, Draco wasn't thinking about Theodore or Weasley or Potter anymore. No, he was thinking about how proud his father would be when he found out his plan. How glad he'll be to discover what he will do.

Draco will prove himself to be a worthy member of the Malfoy family.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I'm out with another chapter. Apologies that it came out so late, _again_, though I had to re-write the chapter. At first, the whole drama that happened here wasn't going to happen. However, I read a fan-fiction where a situation similar to this happened, with the Ron bashing, and I discovered that it would work much better for what I have on mind. Otherwise, I'm really proud with how this chapter turned out, not having any problems afterwards, beside time.  
**

**Now to explanations. In this chapter, they aren't much, all for Draco's gang.**

**I used that it explained that Theodore Nott wasn't very close to Draco, though he still agrees with his seeing, hence why he agreed to join. Also, his father is a death eater, so he would want to get closer to Voldemort.**

**Blaise doesn't really like him, as it's seen that, in the sixth book, he doesn't like that Draco became a death eater. Plus, he also told Slughorn about his father, which is why Theodore isn't accepted in the Slug club, so I'd say that things aren't the best between the two.**

**Pike is a character from the movies who shows up. Technically, he should have been Crabbe or Goyle but in the end turned out in the credits as Pike. I decided to honor how unknown he is be adding him in.**

**My next chapter will either be very soon or after June, it depends how much end of the year exams fill up my time. After that, updates will be much more frequent.**

**Thanks to all the follows, favourites and reviews! I've past 100 follows already! Hope you continue to like what I'm reading. Don't fear to review what you think, they make my day, especially the time when I'm fearing if it would be someone hating on me or loving what I wrote.**

**Have a good day!**

_**Saryana**_


End file.
